


Boston, Bars, and Beards

by LadyNovaJade



Series: From Afar [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Cause it's there, F/M, So here we are, There's gonna be some language, and Boston accents, and I mean we're just gonna be in this pit of crappy RPF together, and bigger girl OFC, and did I mention SEX?, and making out, and sex, first person fic, seriously this is just junk that wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: "It wasn’t exactly how I thought my trip to Boston was going to go. Really, I had no thoughts either way — it was a simple business trip, a writing convention, that would last two days. I took an extra day just to spend time in one of my favorite East Coast cities, though. So as the last meeting wrapped up on Saturday afternoon, I was ready for my time alone with Boston."-OR-Jade meets a stranger in a Boston bar and gets in a little bit over her head.





	1. Part One

_“You have the most beautiful blue eyes.”_

It wasn’t exactly how I thought my trip to Boston was going to go. Really, I had no thoughts either way — it was a simple business trip, a writing convention, that would last two days. I took an extra day just to spend time in one of my favorite East Coast cities, though. So as the last meeting wrapped up on Saturday afternoon, I was ready for my time alone with Boston. **  
**

My plan was to hit the harbor, Quincy Market, and other places on Sunday; Saturday night was open to whatever would happen. Which was how I found myself in a quiet bar lounge after dinner, wearing the dressy outfit I had packed — a simple fit-and-flare blue dress — and happily sipping a drink as I people-watched.

I definitely had no expectations for the night. Being a “bigger” girl meant no men approaching to buy me a drink or strike up a conversation was a certain guarantee. That was fine, as I was sure I would not be approached by anyone that I would reciprocate attraction for. Besides, I wasn’t there to hook up with anyone on my business trip. I just wanted to enjoy the time I had.

Which was why I was completely caught off guard when a man pulled out the stool next to me at the bar. “Is this seat taken?” he asked, his voice nice and light.

I looked down the line of the bar next to me, seeing all of it nearly open and turned to him to point out such, but stopped short. He was extremely attractive — dark blonde-brownish hair that was cut short, the color matching his well-trimmed beard that framed his bright, warm smile. He had on a dark blue, red, and black flannel that did  _amazing_  things for his blue eyes and seemed just a half a size too small on him, but at the same time was just right.

He also looked extremely familiar…

I swallowed hard and shook my head, “No, no it’s not.”

“Great. Is it okay if I sit here?” he asked before moving.

I nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

This time, he nodded to me and climbed onto the stool, keeping a respectable distance between us but still close enough that I could smell his cologne and see his movements out of the corner of my eye.

“So, what are we drinking tonight?” he asked in a friendly manner.

I paused, my glass almost to my lips, and turned to look at him fully again, “An amaretto sour.”

“Ah,” he pulled a face and nodded at the bartender, “I’ll have a Heineken please. And the lady’s next drink is on me.”

I pulled in a breath, “You don’t have to do that.”

“Eh, considering I’m inserting myself next to you when there is an entire empty bar, it’s the least I could do,” he replied, and gave me a soft smile. “I’m Chris, by the way.” 

And then it clicked.  _Chris Evans_. He didn’t have to say his last name, but I recognized him now. I made myself down the rest of my drink, not because recognizing him made me nervous (it did a little, but that was natural), but because I had a bad feeling about this. “I’m Jade and I’ll take that drink now.”

“Well Jade, it’s nice to meet you,” Chris said, offering his beer over for a toast as the bartender handed me my new drink.

I clinked my glass to his, “You as well.”

There was a silence between us and I let out a soft breath, sipping on the drink. My eyes took a moment to scan around the bar once more, noting our fellow drinkers. Some couples in the few dark corners. A small group of guys lingering over in a booth. One blonde in a red dress, clearly looking for something that had not quite arrived yet, and pretending she wasn’t willing Chris to notice her.

“Amaretto, huh?” Chris asked, drawing my attention back to him.

I wet my lips, looking over at him, “You know, the night would go easier if you just fessed up.” 

It was a gamble to call him out, but in my experience, playing the “game” was only going to bore him and in the end make me feel like an idiot for playing around. There was one reason guys like him sat at bars beside girls like me. To avoid, to not worry, to not have to try hard. Because a lot of times, whether men meant it or not, they viewed me as “safe.”  _Girls like you can’t expect to get with guys like that._  You know, the general societal bull shit that if you weighed more than 180 you were a sexual pariah.

I couldn’t blame him really. A celebrity, easily recognizable (though the beard did throw me off at first) had to play the cards close to the vest. Even if I made it known that I recognized him, he probably thought he could get away with my discretion. Which was correct. But still. I was a grown woman, I could handle the truth.

His blue eyes went wide and it was his turn to pause mid-drink, “Fess up to what?”

“About why you sat next to me,” I replied simply, softening the bluntness of my words with a genuine smile. “You wouldn’t be the first man that hoped sitting next to the fat chick would give him a night of peace in his local bar.”

His brow furrowed and I knew when he opened his mouth he was going to deny it. “Maybe I thought you looked like the friendliest person in the bar? Did you think about that?” he asked, a tiny bite of venom in his tone.

I couldn’t help it, I laughed, “But not too friendly, right? I’m not going to get fresh and try to put my hand on your thigh.”

Chris pursed his lips and I had him. He shook his head and finished off his beer in one big gulp. Then his beautiful eyes turned to me and I felt a little bad. “Do you want me to leave? I can move…”

And I just like that, I turned into exactly what I never wanted to be — the girl that felt bad for being upfront with a guy. My hand shot out and landed on his arm gently as he shifted, “No, no. I suppose you can stay,” I replied. Then to save my ass, I smirked, “If you promise to be nice to me for the rest of the night.” 

_God I’m such a bad flirt, why was I trying to flirt with Chris Evans?_

But his smile was bright and at least seemed genuine as he returned to his perch next to me. He leaned closer, “I promise, I’ll be extra nice to you, sweetheart.” 

 _Already in over your head,_  a voice in my mind warned me. But what the hell. It was Boston. I would never see him again. I could totally, totally do this.

I tried to not show that his voice or accent was affecting me in anyway. Funny how much of that Boston drawl was hidden in his movies — made sense though. I liked it; made him seem more real, rather than some Hollywood god who had descended from on high.

_Get a grip._

“I’ll hold you to that,” I said as cheekily as I could, not even looking in his direction as I downed the rest of my drink and signaled to the bartender for another.

Chris chuckled softly, then shifted in his seat as he drank as well. I had a feeling he didn’t enjoy silence too much because after a bit, he drew in a breath. “So, what has brought you to town?” 

I found myself smirking at him over the rim of my new drink, “Pretty bold to assume that I’m not from here.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have the accent be a native,” he teased, tipping his drink at me, his own accent deepening.

I shook my head smiling and licked my lips, “Okay, you got me there.” I twisted my glass in my hand, trying to tell myself I wasn’t suddenly nervous. “I’m here for a work conference. Quite boring. I’m sure you’ll head on down the bar now from the lack of intrigue.”

_Seriously? Whhhhhy was I still flirting with him?_

Chris chuckled softly in a nice, deep timber that should not have made me cross my legs. Only it did. “What type of work do you do?” he asked, signaling for another beer already.

I pursed my lips and took up the courage to look over at him, “I’m a writer.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “What kinda writing?”

I tipped up my glass and took a healthy drink, “Well … I write for a magazine.”

Part of me knew he was not going to like that — given his job and such, I really didn’t blame him. But I had to admit, I wasn’t expecting the reaction I got.

Chris visibly blanched, and immediately put his beer down as he shifted uncomfortably on his stool. He looked wide-eyed, half off his seat.

It immediately occurred to me what his mind jumped too. My eyes went wide and I shook my head furiously, so much so I got fucking dizzy, “No, no! Not a magazine like that, I swear. I’m not, like, planted here or anything, hoping you’d stroll in. Because seriously, that would be a kind of luck that I do not have as a journalist.”

He did not look 100 percent convinced, but … to my relief … he readjusted on the stool back to his original position before he grabbed his beer again and downed it. “Look, I’m sorry, it’s just …” 

 _Waaaaay to blow it,_  I was already chastising myself as I shook my head and interrupted him. I looked over and gave him a soft smile, “No need to explain. I get it, completely. I couldn’t imagine what it’s like…” I trailed off before grabbing my glass and downing the rest of my drink.

I dug some bills out of my wallet and tossed them on the bar, “It was nice to meet you, Chris. Hope you enjoy the rest of the quiet evening.”

Sliding off the stool, my heart followed my feet to the floor. I don’t know why I was so disappointed — nothing was gonna happen between me and Chris Evans, for fuck’s sake. I lifted my head and caught sight of the chick in the red dress licking her lips predatorily at seeing me leave my sentry spot.

“Jade, wait,” Chris said softly, his hand gently circling my wrist before I got too far.

To say I was surprised was a clear understatement. I turned back slowly, waiting for him to either continue or let me go. I was honestly expecting the latter.

“Don’t leave. Come on,” he started, giving me a lopsided grin. “We were just getting to know each other.”

I pursed my lips and looked from his hand on my wrist back to his face, “You don’t need to take pity on me or anything, you know.”

He let out a very deep breath, filled with lots of unspoken explanations. “It’s not pity, I promise,” he said, and I could tell there was weight behind the words, that he had put thought into the simple phrase, because … well, his voice lost the accent. He sounded more like his character Captain America in that moment than Chris.

I swallowed and pursed my lips again, unsure of what to do. The moment was getting awkward the more I thought about it.

“Look, what I was gonna say was I was sorry to have reacted so … dramatically,” Chris started, rolling his eyes as he spoke, as if he thought what he was telling me was going to sound ridiculous. “I have … issues with anxiety and sometimes, it gets set off and I don’t have time to react properly.”

Well … that definitely was not what I had been expecting.

“Trust me, I do not suddenly find you abhorrent because you told me you’re a journalist,” he continued, his blue eyes looking at me hopefully.

My gaze went from the bar stool next to him back to his eyes. He looked sincere enough …

“Well, I couldn’t really blame you,” I started carefully, taking a step back to the bar. “ _Entertainment_  journalists can be the worst.”

I smiled at him as Chris let out a breath and then a small, nervous laugh. His hand still loosely held my wrist. “Do they have a separate class in college where they teach them how to be pricks about personal questions?” he asked, Boston accent back in full force.

A smirk curled my lips as I stepped between him and the stool, leaning in toward him. “Industry secret — they are already dickheads before they take that elective.”

That brought forth a good, deep chuckle from him and I felt a little powerful at the sound. I made Chris Evans laugh … girl can’t say that every day. It was a bit infectious and I found myself chuckling a bit as well. He let out a sigh as his laughing came to an end and he looked back up at me — his eyes scanning over my face as if he were searching for something.

Maybe he thought I was lying? Or debating if he was making a mistake? Maybe he was in over his head already and he thought he had to be nice to me. About a 100 different scenarios ran through my head, each one worse than the last. I couldn’t help it — the depressing cynic in me fucking lived for that shit, and who was I to deny her? After all … this was Chris Evans, and I was probably so far off his radar of type that ….

“You have the most beautiful blue eyes, you know that?” he said softly.

My heart full on stopped and I wasn’t sure how it could do that. But it fucking did. The voice in my head did a full laugh. Was he serious?

“Th-thank you?”

 _Goddddddddd_.

Chris chuckled nervously again and finally let go of my wrist, motioning for me to return to my seat. I swallowed hard, brain and heart resetting themselves in turn as I climbed back up on the stool. Chris reached forward and grabbed the cash I had laid down, stuffing it back in my purse.

“Put your damn money away and order another drink,” he said, voice colored with a light teasing tone. “Bill, put her tab on mine and put her together another Amaretto sour, would ya?”

I finally let out the breath I was holding as the bartender put me another drink on the bar.

“So, where were we?” Chris asked, bumping his elbow with mine.

A puff of a laugh left my lips, tainted with disbelief and … well, probably a tiny bit of hope that had no fucking business being there.

_You are so fucked, and not in the good way._


	2. Part Two

_“We can start with a drink.”_

I was not raised to be doing this.

Nope, nope, nope.

Contrary to popular belief, not all Midwest girls sing lyrics to country songs, put back whiskey like its water, and tease all the boys into a tizzy.

My mother had been good at some of that shit, but then turned around and pressed upon me the importance of not giving a fuck about guys. I never got it — hippy baby boomers who smoked their way through the 70s and slept around, pressing upon their millennial children morals and the common decency they never had.

It never had bugged me until college, when I  _did_  want to party, but apparently was the only girl in my group of friends giving off the “don’t try it” vibes. Not that hooking up with random strangers in bars always has its appeals. I actually tended to think it wasn’t the smartest thing in the world…

But you know, attention is nice. A guy trying to get you to laugh because he enjoys seeing you smile is a good ol’ self-esteem booster. Better yet, a guy who can’t stop the little touches — touching your hand, touching your arm, brushing your hair over your shoulder, scooting closer to you…

I’m a still-youngish woman, I get it. Even at 32, it’s appealing as all fuck. But it never happened. I would see it happen, but never truly experience it.

So, in a random bar in Boston sitting next to Chris Evans … I was a little more than out of my depth of knowledge.

“It could not have smelled pretty,” I said with a laugh as he finished up yet another humorous story about on-set shenanigans with the cast of the Avengers. I was trying my best to … well, do what girls normally do — freak the fuck out, but not really show that I was freaking out.

Chris asked me about where I grew up, I asked him the same. We shared the standard family stories before, of course, turning to work. It couldn’t be avoided — he knew I knew who he was and since he knew I was one of the “good” journalists, I could tell he was a bit curious as well.

The drinks continued — the stories and laughter got louder — the bar cleared out.

Chris had delved into what he called the “stupidity of the Avengers” hour of the evening, which basically consisted of crazy stories involving Robert Downey Jr. and this one time Hemsworth convinced Chris to some kind of contest … that was what he was attempting to tell me now. With the drinks between us, I was having a hard time keeping up. Apparently this test of strength was done while both Chrises were in their respective hero costumes…

Hence my lame comment about smells.

And Chris’s snort at said comment. Then the wrinkling of his nose as if he were remembering…

“Yeah … he smells disgusting when he sweats.”

I nearly snorted the water I was nursing through my nose. “There, that’s it. I can go now. I have the scoop I’ve been waiting for all night,” I said, smacking my hand on the bartop. “Chris Hemsworth smells disgusting when he sweats. Hearts are breaking everywhere.”

Chris laughed harder, hand going to his chest as he leaned back on the stool. It had become my talent of the night — making Evans laugh so hard he almost fell off his seat.

“I swear to God, you have the driest voice when you say that shit,” he said once he got his breath back. He downed half his glass of water as well. Bill had been working to get us sobered up a little for the last half hour. “Is that another journalist thing? You all seem like you don’t have a sense of humor, but it’s just really fucked up?”

Chris cursed a lot. More importantly, he used the word “fuck” like it was a sentence enhancer. Which I could appreciate since I had done the same as soon as I learned it when I was in middle school.

I shrugged as an answer, “My first job at a paper, the day I started we joked how you got your obituary in the paper for free if you died while employed.”

His blue eyes widened as he sucked on the straw in his now empty glass. “No shit?” 

I giggled —  _giggled!_  — “Oh yeah. Most of us already have our obits written, you know. I did that when I was in college for an assignment for my 201 class.”

Chris shook his head, shaking his glass at Bill, who rolled his eyes and took it to refill. Our laughter died down after a bit and I took a moment to take stock of the bar again. Girl in the red dress had given up hours ago, clearly sensing that Chris wasn’t going to leave my company. I thought I spied another couple in the back, but they obviously didn’t care about us and I couldn’t have given a care about them either.

“What made you want to be a journalist?” Chris asked softly, voice even again and thick with his accent.

I turned back to him, a little surprised. He had asked me a lot of different questions about my work, but never this one. And that had thrown me — when people turn the tables on you and ask about your job, it’s always,  _always_  a variation of “Why did you wanna be a journalist?”

I took a deep breath and used my straw to poke at the ice in my glass, “I guess … I always loved telling stories. And it’s fun to come up with your own, but there’s something about telling the story of someone else.”

I took a long sip of the water and set the glass back on the bar, smiling at Bill as he smiled back and filled it again.

“After all this time, I always think I’m never going to be surprised by people. But I am — every single time,” I continued, feeling myself slip into the rambling, monologue. “There’s so much that we as a society have done and accomplished. So much is bad, really it is. But there’s just as much good. And there are people … the things they do and the things they say, it’s inspiring. When I interview someone, they inspire me to tell their story, to turn that around and tell people why they need to pay attention. Why they shouldn’t give up — we’re fucked up, but you know … we can fix it. And the people who I talk to, they prove it every day.”

“And I fucking  _love_  that about my job. That these people who aren’t looking for the spotlight — they are doing something because they are passionate, because they  _feel_  for others, they care for others — they let me tell that story for them,” I continued, burning a hole into the back wall of the bar with my eyes. “And if my story can get people to be a part of that change … well then maybe I’m helping a bit too.”

After a second, I realized Chris had not said anything and I turned to him, my full glass of water in my hand again as I sucked down a quarter of it quickly. He stared at me, like I had unveiled some great, mysterious secret to him.

I crinkled my brow, “What?” I asked, hand immediately going to my cheeks and around my face, thinking I had something on my skin.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, looking away, “Ah, it’s nothing. Just … I guess I never had an opportunity to ask a journalist why they did what they did. Wasn’t expecting that.”

I chuckled, nudging his side, “Not the asshole, remember?”

Chris laughed too, “Nah, sweetheart. You definitely aren’t that.”

Twenty minutes later, our tabs were paid for — Chris paid it all and I about had a fit because I didn’t think that was fair. So I gave Bill a hefty tip to which Chris matched, stuck his tongue out at me, and told me to hurry the hell up as he headed toward the door.

I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he was thinking. I thanked Bill again, wrapping up in my coat and scarf before I hustled out after Chris.

The fall air in Boston was chilled and I was thankful I packed smartly. I was not used to this kind of cold in October. Back in Indiana, it was at least sweater weather and pleasant.

As I walked up beside Chris on the deserted sidewalk, I realized this would be the end of our evening. While I had told myself all night I knew this was a fluke and we would part ways without any follow up contact ever again … I still found myself a little sad at the prospect.

“How far is your hotel?” he asked quickly, hands stuffed into his jeans. He was wearing a heavy flannel shirt and not looking nearly as cold as I felt. In fact, he looked deliciously warm.

I took a deep breath, looking around to gather my bearings seeing as I had walked there earlier in the daylight. “Um, well I think it’s a couple stops into Downtown. So,” I blew out the breath I had just taken in, “A little bit aways?”

Chris chuckled, “That sounded so confident, Jade. You totally know where you’re going.”

I shrugged, “I know the stop. All I need is the map on my phone. Honestly though, I was thinking of grabbing an Uber and just calling it. Would be worth the expense report write up.”

He smiled at me, as I chuckled at my lame joke, and stepped closer. I swallowed hard and took out my phone, in hopes that I wouldn’t awkwardly ruin the ending of the night. I had just pulled up the Uber app when Chris put his hand on top of my phone. I looked up, wide-eyed.

“Why don’t you come over to my place,” he said, voice deeper, quiet even though we were the only two on the street. “Have one last drink?” 

I wet my lips.  _Oh boy._

“I …” I had no idea what to say, actually.

My body was screaming at me —  _Um, fucking say yes!_

While my brain was trying to fight for control.

“Night’s still young,” Chris continued, his palm moving from the top of my phone back to my wrist. His fingers were warm and a little calloused. They felt amazing, if I was going to be cheesy and stupid. Which I was.

I swallowed, “True. But …” I pressed my eyes shut for a moment before looking up at him, “I wouldn’t want to ruin the image you have of me.” 

He smiled slowly, stepping closer still as his other hand moved to my hip, “What image do you think I have of you, Jade?”

My lower lip found its way between my teeth as I gently worried it, “Well … as the woman you can talk to at the bar without her expecting an invitation home.”

It was meant to be a joke, I knew that and I think he knew it too. But it didn’t leave my lips sounding that way. And Chris didn’t laugh.

“Come home with me, Jade.”

“For a drink?” I asked, voice shaking a bit. I blamed it on the cold.

Chris stepped into my space, his broad frame pressing against me. It caused me to tilt my head up to look at him, breath caught as he leaned in. I had this stupid split second thought that I wished I had put on some chapstick in the bar and worried that my lips would be like sandpaper…

Chris pressed his mouth against mine and while it was a chaste kiss, my heartbeat fluttered so quickly I thought it was going to — in a dramatic, cliche way — fly right out of my fucking chest.

His lips weren’t overly soft, plush and just chapped enough that I knew mine were no worse for wear. I was surprised at how soft his beard was; I had been expecting a bit of a scratchiness at kissing him, but it was no bother at all — and it felt wonderful to finally press my palm against his cheek. His bottom lip was full and easy to latch onto and tug on as my body swayed into his. Chris’s hand on my hip moved around to my back to steady me and I panicked, pulling out of the kiss as slowly as my rattled brain could afford.

I was going to have a cardiac arrest situation, if my heart was anything to go by. I took a moment to stare at his mouth, lips wet from mine. That thought did not help matters in the least.

Chris reached out and tucked some hair behind my ear, causing me to move my gaze to his eyes. I couldn’t read them in the shadows of the street light overhead.

“We can start with a drink,” he answered, voice gravelly.

“Okay.”

_Fuuccccck_.


	3. Part Three

[Part Three]

_“Why did you say yes?”_

Chris Evans was holding my hand, leading me down a street in Boston I didn’t know the name of.

That alone should have been making me think I was in the Twilight Zone.

I mean, Chris Evans …

But, then again, it wasn’t freaking me out. Maybe because all night, I hadn’t felt like I was talking to this famous, gorgeous, unattainable actor. As the minutes and hours had passed by, I had just gotten to know Chris, like I would have any other person in the bar who may have sat next to me. And of course, who had not given me a completely creepy vibe.

It was edging closer to midnight and the neighborhood we were in was almost completely deserted. It surprised me a bit and I didn’t know why. Part of me was sure I was focusing on the aspect to keep from thinking about the fact I was following a man I just met in a bar back to his house.

Wasn’t this how Criminal Minds episodes started? A silly woman who had too many drinks following a man back to his place to get put in a hole for three months?

I cleared my throat and shivered, unconsciously squeezing Chris’s hand. He looked over at me, eyebrow raised. “You okay?” he asked.

I nodded way too quickly, “Oh yeah. I’m good.”

Chris squeezed my hand back, “No reason to get nervous now, right?”

I shrugged and attempted a smile, “No, of course not. Unless you’re a serial killer taking me to your pit of doom.”

He snorted, tugging me closer before letting go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist, “Nah.”

I rolled my eyes, “Cause that’s comforting.”

Another laugh left him as he squeezed me closer, I couldn’t help but smile.

This was weird.

I wasn’t sure how much time passed before Chris guided us up the front stairs of a beautiful brownstone. Even in the darkness, I could see it was one of those classically gorgeous Boston homes. One that I would kill to have, but could never ever EVER make enough money to buy.

Chris tugged me up behind him after I stopped for a moment to study the house. I must have looked impressed because he grinned proudly. “Nice, huh? I restored the whole thing a few years back,” he said.

My eyes went even wider, “Wait, you restored this? On your own?”

He nodded as he dug his keys from his pocket, “Yup. Saw it, fell in love even though it wasn’t the best looking one on the street. Bought it a week later.”

As I moved through the door he opened, I couldn’t help but give a low whistle, “Quite the task on an actor’s schedule.”

“Yeah,” he started, flipping on a light as he came in behind me. “I took a year off. Stayed around the family, worked on the house, ignored the scripts.” 

_Wow…._

I was getting ready to express such, but a flying torpedo of brown came at me and I screeched, bracing for impact. The mass yipped and barked at me, jumping up and down and trying to lick my face as it pawed at me. Thank God for heavy coats…

“Dodger, stop it man, come on! Pretty lady I’m trying to impress here,” Chris scolded the adorable dog as he came forward to snatch up the pup and pull him back from me. He lifted the dog with ease and I tried to tell myself it wasn’t adorable.

I walked up to the pair and held out my palm for the pup to sniff and lick. He whined and struggled against Chris’s grip. I laughed, “It’s okay, you can put him down. I love dogs,” I said and Chris seemed to relax visibly as he let the dog back onto the floor.

Dodger immediately came to me again, but instead of jumping, he just wiggled excitedly as I bent down to pet him and rub his sides. “Oh, you’re just a teddy bear, aren’t you, Dodger?” I asked, moving my hands to scratch behind his ears. “Just a good boy, yes you are.”

My eyes caught Chris watching us and I felt myself flush with embarrassment. What can I say? I fucking love dogs, sue me.

I gave Dodger one last rub behind the ears before I stood back up, “He’s adorable,” I said.

Chris laughed and patted the dog as well, “Yeah, he has his moments. Give me a second to take him out and put him up for the night? What would you like to drink?”

I nodded eagerly, “Sure, of course. I’ll take whatever beer you’re drinking.”

He smiled, “Don’t go anywhere, okay? I’ll be right back.”

I nodded again, feeling butterflies in my stomach as Chris called Dodger and they both disappeared down the hallway. A deep sigh escaped me as I pulled my coat and scarf off, toed off my shoes, and gazed around the half-lit front room. It was really a gorgeous space. A tall bookcase just a few steps in front of me was stocked not only with spines of titles, but pictures and other things. I couldn’t help it — nosy reporter and all. After hanging up my coat, I walked over to the bookcase and greedily took in the pictures. There were the obvious ones from different movie sets, but there was one that particularly was lovely.

Clearly everyone present in the shot was family — I could see the similar smiles, eyes, jawlines, noses…

I picked up the frame and studied it — the older woman Chris was hugging close in the center was obviously his mom. They had the same smile, I could see that clearly. The others had to be his siblings — two sisters and a brother who shared a lot of Chris’s traits as well. They all looked so happy and close. I still talked and visited with my family, but I couldn’t say we were close like this in any way…

My body jerked slightly at the feeling of Chris’s wide palms coming to my hips. He chuckled lowly, pressing his body against my back as one hand moved up to brush my hair from my shoulder. My breath caught in my throat as I felt him lean down and press his warm mouth to the spot where my shoulder and neck met.

“You and your family are close,” I stuttered out, feeling my body heat at the contact. Was he freaking serious right now?

“Mmm, yeah. It’s great being so close to them. They are my support system,” Chris mumbled, leaning down again to kiss my neck.

I shuddered all over at the contact. This could not be happening. I was hallucinating. Or, better yet, I was at my hotel dreaming that an incredibly attractive man had picked me up at the bar. Yes, this was all a dream.

“You smell great, you know that?” he asked, arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me against him. “All night long, I’ve been getting wifts of your perfume, this faint flowery and fruity smell,” he paused, moving to this spot behind my ear that I swear to GOD was an instant turn-on button for me. “Every time you’d move your hair, every time you’d lean closer, there it was … and it’s been driving me crazy.” 

The end of his sentence came out with a little, low growl and I couldn’t help but close my eyes at the sound of it.  _Oh yes, this is a most delectable dream. The best I’ve had in a while._

“I’d say I’m sorry, but …” I trailed off, still trying to keep my composure.

Chris chuckled, squeezing me to him, “But you’re not really.” His hands moved then, gripping my hips again to turn me around. His blue eyes had been bright in the bar, but in the dimmer light of his front room, they were dark. I swallowed hard; he really didn’t find me this attractive … there was no way.

He didn’t say anything, just took my hand and moved further into the house. The front room gave way to a sizable living room, complete with all the essentials one would imagine in a bachelor’s home — huge, dark leather couch, gigantic flat screen TV, modest other furnishings. I tried to take them all in as Chris turned on a lamp in the corner of the room and then lead me over to the couch.

Again, I swallowed hard, my brain trying to reconcile that I was here. That Chris apparently had intentions of at least making out with me, maybe more. 

_This is fucking crazy._

He smiled at me cheekily and it was clear he was not thinking good thoughts. When he backed up against the couch, his hands took mine and pulled me into him. I resisted a bit, only because … seriously _, what was happening?_

“I wanted to kiss you so bad at the bar, after you told me why you wanted to be a journalist,” Chris said, hands cupping my face and drawing me closer.

My heart picked up rapidly, “Are you serious?”

He was so close to me, but stopped moving at my question. I don’t know what it was — maybe the question itself or possibly he picked up on the panic in my tone. Chris pulled back a bit, his brow wrinkled in obvious confusion. “You don’t believe me.” It wasn’t a question — he made the statement flatly.

I pursed my lips, my hands unconsciously coming up to grip his wrists as he still held my face. “Chris … it’s not that I don’t believe you…” 

_Okay, now you’re lying to him._

He took a deep breath and dropped his hands, “I’m sorry, Jade. I guess I thought …”

“I’m just out of my depth here,” I blurted quickly, feeling completely embarrassed and … well, just a lot of things honestly. ‘Not good enough’ was a big one. “Nothing like this ever happens to me.”

His eyes narrowed.  _Uh oh._ “And I’m Chris Evans and I just go around picking strangers up at the bars all the time?” he asked, his tone sharp and accusatory.

_Oh yeah, you’re totally fucking this up._

“No!” I said loudly, more embarrassment flooding me. “No, Chris, I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant …”

“You know, just because my occupation puts me in the public eye, doesn’t mean I’m a dick and go around using that to my advantage with women,” he continued, obviously getting more upset.

“Chris, stop,” I said softly, putting my hand on his arm before he stepped back again. I remembered what he said back at the bar — about his anxiety causing him to react without properly being able to think about things. I squeezed his arm tenderly and stepped closer to him again. “I don’t think that, okay? That’s not what I meant, and I’m sorry.”

Chris’s blue eyes widened and he let out a heavy breath, the fight clearly leaving him as he allowed me to step closer still. “What did you mean then?”

I pursed my lips and made myself find my courage — and my asinine humor. “The girl who you can sit with at the bar and know she’s not expecting anything, remember?” I asked, giving him a rather lame smile.

Chris was a smart guy — he understood immediately, judging by the way his face fell and the pity that came into his eyes. “Jade, sweetheart, no, that’s …”

I shook my head, cutting him off and dropping my gaze. His chest was really interesting, and one of the buttons on his flannel shirt was  _particularly_ fascinating at the moment. “Yeah, it is true. It’s one thing for you to have sat with me all night, goofed around. But to ask me here?” I paused. “To start kissing me, well … I’m not used to things like that. I guess I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

That button was fucking amazing, let me tell you. It was a dark red color, blending in with the same shade that checkered his shirt, along with black and a pretty blue color. It really looked good on him, but I couldn’t imagine something not looking good on this man.

He sighed and my stomach clenched — so this was gonna be it. This was where he was going to tell me it was probably better if I should go. And I was going to be okay with that, I really was. I would thank him for the drinks, tell him it was great to spend the evening with him, and then I’d go back to my hotel room.

Maybe cry and raid the mini bar … no, I couldn’t afford that. 

“Jade,” Chris started, pulling me back into the moment as his hands came up to frame my face again and pull my gaze up. “The other shoe is going to drop, but it’s not going to be what you think. I  _wanted_  you to come here,” he said, voice deep and intent clear. “It’s not alcohol talking, it’s not pity, it’s not feeling like I’m obligated. I wanted you here. I still want you here. Actually, preferably upstairs.”

I choked out a laugh of disbelief, which had him grinning and the cynic in me shutting up for a good five seconds. Which allowed me to say something I maybe shouldn’t have. “Why? I mean, look at me, Chris. Why would you even think something like that about me?” I asked, feeling stupid emotions I told myself long ago that weren’t worth the effort.

Chris pulled in a breath, moving one hand to card through my long hair. It felt so wonderful, I let my eyes close to enjoy the sensation more. “Let me ask you this first — if it wasn’t about who I am, if you thought all of this was unbelievable, why did you come with me? Why did you say yes?”

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking at Chris looking at me. He truly was a handsome man, and just …

“Because it didn’t feel like Chris Evans was asking me to go home with him. It was this great guy Chris, who spent the night making me laugh and telling me stories, who listened to me in return, and who made me feel good —  _you_ asked me. And I couldn’t say no to that.”

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk and everything in me felt like a live wire.

Chris bent down and kissed me again. This time I didn’t pull away. 


	4. Part Four

_“Trust me.”_

I had kissed my fair share of guys over the years. I mean, not a ton. But enough to know what I liked and what made a guy a good kisser.

Chris wasn’t good …  _he was amazing._

Yeah, cliche, I know. But I didn’t think it was because of the reasons one may normally think. Chris wasn’t an amazing kisser because he was simply Chris Evans. That’s stupid.

No, I chalked his skills up to practice.

Unlike the chaste kiss we shared outside of the bar, which has been tentative and ended too soon, this kiss …  _this kiss was hot._  Plus, I had a thing for hands, and he was very good with his.

When I returned his kiss, pressing my body firmly into his, Chris moved his hands from my face down until he could wrap his arms around me again. I let out a small gasp against his mouth when he tugged me in as if he could get me closer, and lifted me from my feet a bit. Well that was new.

He took advantage of my startled gasp, slipping his tongue past my lips. I couldn’t help it, dammit, I moaned. It was so good kissing him. My hands were running through his hair, through the beard covering his jaw, my body shifting against him, and it was like I had lost my damn mind. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled back, reaching up and swiping a broad thumb across my bottom lip.

“So that was sexy,” he said, voice gravelly and well, that did things to me.

I couldn’t help it, I opened my lips a little again and teased him by swiping my tongue along the pad of his thumb.

Now he groaned, and damn…  _just damn._

Before I realized what was going to happen next, Chris fell back onto the couch, arms reaching out to drag his palms up the outside of my bare thighs, “Come ‘ere,” he beckoned and why the hell would I ever say no to that?

But … I hesitated, looking down at his lap and then up at him.

“Hey,” he said, getting my attention back up. “We don’t have to do anything but sit here, okay?”

I licked my lips, “It’s not … that. It’s just, are you sure you want me …” I pointed to his lap, because you know, I’m a child now and can’t verbally communicate things.

Chris, the adorable man that he was, looked down and chuckled — he obviously thought my words were in correlation to his cock.  _Men._

“No, dumbass,” I answered exasperated, crossing my arms, “Don’t you think I’m a little too  _much_  to be sitting in your lap?”

His brow furrowed in confusion, “No? That’s why I want you in my lap?”

I blew out a heavy breath, “Chris, I …”

“Hey,” Chris interrupted my spiral of panic as he scooted to the edge of the couch and took my hand. “Trust me. Okay? I. Want. You. I want this.”

I licked my lips and sighed.  _This can’t be real. Men like this don’t exist, especially in movie star form…_

After a moment of attempting to stay calm, I leveled him a heavy stare. “The moment you get uncomfortable, you tell me,” I demanded.

I expected an eye roll, or worse a comment at how I was being ridiculous. I knew I was, but I didn’t need it to be pointed out. I needed him to understand …

But he didn’t do either. Chris simply smirked and nodded, “Promise, sweetheart. Now come ‘ere.”

My heart thudded hard and a second of hesitation passed before I squeezed his hand and stepped forward. To say Chris looked pleased or eager was a gross understatement. His lips curled up in a bright smile as he tugged me forward. Panic seized me for a moment as I lost my balance. But Chris’s hands and arms were there, catching me with ease. Which … well it surprised the hell out of me.

_Not to mention it’s hot as FUCK. Yeah, that too._

His hands held me steadily as my knees automatically went next to his sides, and my breathing picked up as I looked everywhere but his face as I carefully moved to straddle his lap. Chris leaned back into the couch, hands on my hips and tugging me forward again until my chest was pressed against his.

“See? So much better,” he said softly, leaning up and capturing my mouth in another kiss.

Yeah, okay, it wasn’t bad. I would give him that. I thought it would be intimidating in my dress, but honestly, I was glad to be in the skirt. The whole position made me feel powerful, which wasn’t usually a normal thing for me in these sort of situations. I still hovered above him, afraid to rest on top of him completely. Chris’s hands pushed my skirt up high on my thighs, his fingers moving to dance along my bare skin. His touch had goosebumps erupting all over my body, rising up under his fingers along my legs. I felt myself lose focus a bit as my body instinctively pressed against his, hips rolling over his lap just barely.

Chris groaned and it was this delicious sound that rumbled from deep in his chest and up out of his lips into me. His hands moved from my thighs to my back, fingers grasping at me as if I were going to slip away.

“Do that again,” he growled out and wow, bossy.  _But_  …  _damn_.

I pulled out of the kiss, pressing my forehead against his and trying to catch my breath as I attempted to move again. I could feel the outline of his cock getting harder under me as I moved — just the thin layer of my panties and his jeans separating us — and that caused me to moan softly into him. Boy was packing, holy hell …

“Like that?” I asked, a little unsure of myself. Give me a break — I could fake confidence in a bar easily. Confidence straddling the lap of a gorgeous fucking man kissing the hell out of me was difficult.

When I opened my eyes to chance a glance at him, Chris was looking at me, pupils blown wide and lips parted with a pant. He nodded eagerly, a hand moving to the back of my head, “Fuck yes, baby, just like that,” he praised and kissed me again.

_Well hello praise kink._ A warm, tingly feeling of happiness surged through me.

_Okay, okay. We were doing this._

Chris wanted to make out with me, wanted me grinding against him, wanted to feel me up. It all felt so good, my hesitations started to melt away. My bravery kicked up a notch as his other hand came around and brushed just under the curve of my breast. I whined against his mouth, my body wanting more as my hips moved again.

“Okay, this is coming off, now,” Chris demanded again, grabbing the skirt of my dress and pulling it up.

I was eager to please — but immediately my reservations of being the first to remove clothing kicked in. My hands came to his wrists to stop him and I took in a shuddering breath. “M—Maybe we can turn off the light?” I joked half-heartedly, sheepishly looking at him.

Chris didn’t laugh, but he didn’t look frustrated either. Instead he shifted closer to the edge of the couch, me still firmly in his lap, holding me close as he kissed me slowly, languidly, with purpose. It curled my fucking toes.

“Lights on,” he stated against my lips when he was done, grabbing for the dress again and looking to me for permission.

I swallowed hard, “You first?” I asked softly, hoping it would help to not go first in this game of show and tell.

Chris nodded and moved his hands to his side, “Only if you do the honors.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Out of your depth, girl._

I pulled in a steady breath and turned my eyes down to the buttons on his flannel. My fingers worked each one open diligently, pushing the fabric from his shoulders once I reached the last one at the top. The white t-shirt he had underneath left little to the imagination — Chris took very good care of himself, and thank the gods he didn’t wear his proper size of shirt. The material stretching across his chest and arms was just a big tease. Of their own accord, my hands went over his shoulders, down his biceps, crossed over his chest, and down his abdomen.

It was slightly intimidating, but … very much a turn on.

Once Chris had tossed the flannel shirt aside, my hands had no chill — they went straight for the hem of the T-shirt, slowly lifting it up as well. His muscles in his abdomen were taught and I hoped I wasn’t drooling at the sight. Chris helped me the rest of the way, lifting his arms as I pulled the fabric up. His head popped out and he tossed the shirt away, but my eyes stayed glued to the quite simply  _amazing_  view in front of me.

_This cannot be real._

My hands went forward without much thought from my brain, gently skimming my fingers over his abs and the tempting happy trail that disappeared into the waist of his jeans. Chris pulled in a sharp breath, but I still didn’t look up at him as my fingers tracked upward, over another patch of hair that peppered lightly across his pecs.

I started worrying on my lower lip as my hands and eyes moved up to his broad shoulders, and I marveled at a silly thought — that he could bear a lot with those shoulders and willingly so. When my gaze finally met his, my heart skipped. He looked at me so tenderly, no expectations, and it was such a relief.

I cupped his face with my hands and leaned in for another soft kiss, slowly moving my lips against his and allowing my nervousness to leave me as I opened my mouth to him.

Chris moved his hands from my hips again, slowly teasing the hem of the skirt on my dress before going all in, swiftly pulling it up my body and over my head. I shook my long hair loose, gripping his shoulders, and took a steadying breath as I looked back to him. Trying to not dwell on the fact I was sitting in his lap in just my underwear was quite the task. His blue eyes raked up from my middle, to my chest, then up to my eyes. He smirked slowly and leaned back in, one hand cradling the back of my head and the other firmly on my hip as his plush lips kissed me once more.

The make out session in Chris’s living room was excruciately perfect. Not because our movements were in sync (they were not), or because I didn’t feel less anxious at being nearly naked in front of him (I did not), or because it all seemed so right (but it really fucking did).

No, it was because it wasn’t perfect I guess. It was something that rooted me to the reality of the whole situation, even though my brain kept trying to tell me I was possibly dreaming.

Chris sometimes tugged a little too hard, sometimes I was a little too eager. But … it worked.

After a quite long, lovely round of kissing, Chris moved his hands down my back and squeezed my ass. I groaned against his mouth softly and pulled back, resting my forehead against his.

“Please, please let me take you upstairs,” he growled out, shifting again to the edge of couch, palming my ass.

I wet my lips, heart ramming. “Are you sure?” I asked, the words foreign on my tongue.

Chris held my gaze steadily for a moment, eyes dark and serious. I worried for a split second maybe I shouldn’t have asked that, but he stood suddenly, effectively surprising my brain into silence. He held me up against him (!!) until he stood straight; my legs dangled and Chris guided me to my feet.

“I’m so fucking sure, sweetheart,” he replied quietly, palms moving up to my waist. He pulled back a fraction as his hands came around my sides, up my torso, and to my breasts still in my (thankfully) black, lacy bra.

His fingers cupped and squeezed gently, which had me biting my lower lip and moaning softly.

The sounds caused Chris to groan softly from the back of his throat. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against my neck before nipping the skin there. “What do you want, Jade?” he asked softly, biting and sucking at my pulse point.

“You,” I breathed before the filter in my brain could stop the words. Chris squeezed me tighter and I gasped — guess that was what he wanted to hear. “I want you.”

“Thank fucking God,” he drawled, kissing me roughly before he pulled back, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me upstairs. 


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter after this. Because I just needed that one more lol   
> Also, this chapter contains smut. You've been warned. xoxo

| Part Five |

_“You started it, sweetheart.”_

I laughed breathlessly as I followed Chris up the staircase. “Quickest house tour ever,” I teased as he lead me down the hallway and then into his bedroom.

“There was an office, an extra bedroom, and some other room with random shit in it,” Chris ground out, facing me in the bedroom and pulling me close. “This is the most important thing I want you to see.”

He kissed me roughly again, his hands pawing at me (mostly my ass, which was fine by me) as he guided us back toward the large bed behind him. I sighed against his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning against him. Chris turned us and the back of my thighs knocked up against the bed, and I suddenly felt a little coy.

Which wow, that was new.

I pulled out of the kiss, gently pushing my palm against the center of his chest. Chris looked a little put out at being pushed away, but I only smiled and slowly sat on the bed. The position was perfect for me to reach out and undo his belt, along with the button and zipper of his jeans. I gladly pushed his jeans down to his feet before my hands greedily went to palm his hard cock in his boxer briefs.

Chris huffed out a heavy breath, hands moving to card through my hair as I rubbed his length. He chuckled as I grabbed at the waistband of his last bit of clothing, “You okay?” he asked softly, hand carding through my hair again as he looked down at me.

“Oh yeah, I’m doing great,” I told him cheekily — apparently all I needed was to get dragged into his bedroom. “Are _you_ okay?” I asked back as I stopped pulling the boxer briefs down.

Another heavy, breathy laugh. “I’m just peachy, sweetheart. Please continue,” he directed with a smirk.

I held his gaze for a second, noting how his breath picked up as I pulled the last bit of clothing down his legs. When my eyes dropped back down, I bit my lower lip to keep from embarrassing myself with a moan (a soft one left me anyway).

_Of course his cock would be near perfection._

When my hand closed around him and slowly stroked, Chris’s head tipped back as he let out a strangled moan. The hand he still had deep in my hair tightened. I hummed my approval as I shifted forward a bit more. You know what was a _huge_ self-esteem booster? When a sinfully good looking man is panting and swallowing hard because you have your hands on him.

_Looks like you found your confidence._ Um, hell yes.

I licked my lips as I leaned in, looking up at him to watch as I languidly ran my tongue up the underside of his length. He shuddered — _shuddered_ — from fucking head to toe. When Chris dropped his chin to his chest and looked down at me, I smiled.

“Fucking hell, woman,” he said, grabbing my shoulders a little roughly and pulling me to my feet.

“But I wanna…,” I pouted as my hands came to rest on his chest. 

But Chris ignored me, kissing me before pushing me back on the bed. I landed with an “oof” laughing at the stupidity of the action before he moved over top of me. I let my hands wander over his shoulders as he moved because fuck me I couldn’t stop staring at them.

“If I let you keep on, I would have lost what little control I have,” he mumbled, pressing his lips on various patches of skin as he moved up.

“That was the point, Christopher,” I smirked, running my hand through his hair as he continued up.

His blue eyes flicked up and caught my gaze before he grabbed the bra cup covering my right breast. I pursed my lips to keep from grinning as he glared and then tugged the fabric down before running his tongue over my nipple. All my breath left me in a huff.

“You don’t play fair,” I mumbled as he came up, pressing his forehead to mine.

Chris grinned brightly, “You started it, sweetheart.”

“Hmmph,” I huffed again, arms wrapping around his neck, “Let me guess, you’re gonna finish it?”

He laughed, “You bet your pretty ass I am.” His arms slipped around my back and fingered at the clasp of my bra as I arched my back. “Let’s take this off, shall we?”

“I suppose,” I teased, pecking his lips with mine.

As he flung the bra somewhere and I giggled, a thought occured me to that this had been the most foreplay and laughing I had done in a sexy times situation. Before my brain could wrap around that revelation, Chris pulled my left nipple into his mouth and started to suck lazily. That pinpointed my focus to his mouth, short circuiting my rational thinking.

_Okay, time for brain to shut down and body to take over._

It felt like electricity was lighting across my skin as I watched Chris, his eyes on me as he moved over me. When he latched his mouth to mine again, his broad palm gently nudging my thighs apart, I lost all sense of everything. I just focused on that hand, palm pressed against my clit and long fingers trailing up and down the length of my pussy.

I moaned and grasped at his shoulders, nails digging in. He growled back at me, pressing against me harder.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Chris said against my mouth. “This all for me, sweetheart?”

I sucked on his bottom lip again, “What do you think, hot shot?” I whispered back. “You’ve had me like this since the bar.”

Chris grinned wickedly, pecking his lips to mine as his palm ground against my clit. I gasped loudly, tightening my grip on his shoulders. “Why didn’t you say anything, huh?”

I glared at him, “You’re an ass.”

“I think you like my ass,” he said, voice deep and heavy as he pressed his lips to my jaw and neck.

I did, but that wasn’t the point. And I couldn’t even think to make my point honestly. He chuckled, as if he were reading my mind, and moved his mouth to my ear. I shuddered as his teeth scraped over my ear lobe. “You gonna be a good girl and cum for me, Jade?” he asked.

I felt a whine in the back of my throat, hands grasping a little wildly at his shoulders, “Please, Chris.”

He mouthed at my neck, bared to him as I tipped my head back. His breath was hot and wet against my skin and it made me wriggle more against his hand, seeking that pleasure that was burning through me and heading south. I could feel my release building as he moved his fingers up, circling and moving around my clit until he found the rhythm that had my hips bucking up.

“Chris,” I gasped again, breathless and panting. I couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of his fingers working me right over that bundle of nerves…

“Come on, baby girl. You’re right there,” Chris breathed in my ear as his free hand came up and gently squeezed my breast, pinching my nipple and causing me to gasp and moan. “Just let go for me.”

I shuddered from head to toe as my body listened to him, my back arching as the orgasm rushed through me and lit my veins on fire. I felt my fingers dig into his shoulders as I cried out, my head tipped back as it all washed over me.

_That was really, really good._

It had been awhile since I’d had a man-made orgasm — and most of the time I was too busy thinking about what he was thinking about _my body_ to not think and just let myself enjoy the touches and pleasure. Chris was like a kryptonite to that, it seemed.

“Holy shit,” I panted, still a little in awe of what just happened.

He chuckled, his fingers still gently moving between my legs as his other hand came up and smoothed my hair from my face, “You with me?”

“Yeah,” I breathed out, putting a hand over my face as I felt a blush cover my skin. “Yeah, I’m with you.”

I closed my eyes and willed my breathing to slow as my body revealed in the post orgasmic bliss.

_Yeah, that was really, really good._

As I laid there, trying to come back to reality, Chris’s hand gently traced up and down my side, his lips pressing gently against my shoulder, my neck…

Before I could stop it, a shaky breath passed my lips.

“Hey,” Chris said softly, grabbing my hand to pull it away. “We can stop…”

“No!” I cried out, my heart leaping as I moved to press against him and squeezed his hand in mine. “I don’t want to stop.”

Riding the wave of confidence and endorphins, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, “I need you to keep going.”

He hummed softly against my mouth, and I kept going. I traced the seam of his lips with my tongue as I moved one of my hands down his chest, wrapping my fingers around his cock again. That brought about a deep groan from Chris, which made me shiver.

“Please,” I said softly, stroking his length slowly. “Please fuck me, Chris.”

Didn’t need to ask him twice, apparently. Chris pressed me down in the mattress, kissing me roughly as he rutted into my hand. Just has he had done with me, I moved my hand in different ways until I found what he liked most — his soft moans guiding me.

“God yes, Jade,” he growled against my mouth before he knocked my hand away _again_. “I need inside you now.”

“Please say you have a condom.” 

“In the nightstand to your right,” he said immediately, but not moving to grab it.

No, Chris was too fixated with kissing different patches of my skin, taking his hands and pulling my thighs apart, moving his fingers to caress my pussy softly.

I groaned, a bit in frustration from having to move and from his touches being so gentle. So I squirmed and moved up — neglecting to think about how _unattractive_ such a movement probably was — reaching out to open the small drawer. My hand dove in blindly, fingers searching around for a little foil square. I silently swore, thinking if I came across something odd I was going to smack him.

Admittedly, it was hard to concentrate when Chris was bent over me, pressing kisses over my navel, his hands kneading my thighs.

“Aha,” I breathed in relief, my fingers closing around the familiar shape and pulling it out from the drawer.

When I turned back to look at Chris, I frowned as he shifted down and settled his broad shoulders between my legs. “What are you doing? Come up here and help me,” I said, tearing the condom package open.

“Mmmm, just a minute,” he mumbled, shifting my thighs onto his broad shoulders and pushing my thighs apart with his hand. “I wanna taste.” 

My heart jumped erratically because … well, I could _not_ be attractive from that angle, whatsoever. I opened my mouth and made a motion to crawl out of his grip, but Chris slipped his arms under my thighs, tilting my hips up, and then wrapped over the top, effectively holding me down.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” he grumbled, looking up at me with those dark eyes. “Be a good girl and stay.”

My mouth, which had fallen open, promptly snapped shut. _Well then._

He smirked, rather wickedly, and dipped his head down. My mouth fell open again as I gasped, his tongue dragging up the length of my pussy making my back arch. I grabbed the sheets of his bed and gripped tightly, moaning as his lips sucked and his teeth gently nipped at me.

“Oh my God,” I shuddered, a hand moving into his hair, mussing it more as I found a new hold there.

Chris hummed against me, causing a whole new sensation that had me tightening my hold on him. He stopped his movements and brought his head up to look at me, which stole my breath just as much as his mouth on me had. “You taste as sweet as I thought you would,” he murmured, fingers digging into my hips.

I gave a breathless laugh, “Chris…”

“Shhh, don’t argue with me,” he cut me off. He licked his lips and smiled at me, “You’re gonna cum again, and then I’m gonna fuck you.”

I couldn’t form a response as he dipped back down and started lapping at me once again. “Shit,” I gasped, body reacting and trying to squirm closer yet away all at the same time.

_Should have known that the man could eat pussy like he had majored in it with the way he kissed._

Chris fucking knew what he was doing, that was for damn sure. 

I was panting, gasping, and moaning my praises to him. My hand took permanent residence in his hair, tightening and guiding him through what felt so good it curled my toes. He wasn’t shy about taking direction, thank the heavens. His attentions — mouth sucking and teeth nipping and voice humming — had me falling again, eyes screwed shut as a body-wracking moan left me.

My thighs were shaking and my hands covered my face again as I came back down from the second orgasm. Fucking. Hell…

I didn’t see stars (did people really see that with great orgasms? I had yet to but if it were possible, I’d bet money Chris could get me there), but everything in me felt pleasantly warm and heavy.

“Why do you do that?” Chris asked softly, pulling me out of my post-orgasm haze.

“Hmm?” I asked, hands fall I falling away as I raised my head and looked at him.

He was sitting up, releasing his hold on my legs before reaching up and running the back of his hand over his mouth. I felt myself flush again.

“Hide your face,” he answered, once more kissing a trek up my body. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not,” I countered stubbornly. It was worth a shot.

Chris cocked an eyebrow as he hovered over me, his strong arms next to my head, lifting him above me. He smirked softly, almost … endearingly?

“You’re a shit liar,” he said, bending down and kissing me softly.

I could taste myself on his lips and tongue and for some reason, it made me moan and press up against him. “I thought I was a good girl,” I quipped back, pressing a kiss to his bearded chin as my hands grabbed at his arms and tried to entice him back down on top of me.

Chris did that low growl in the back of his throat and made me shudder. He drew in a deep breath, kissing the corner of my mouth before he look one hand and brushed the hair back from my forehead. “Oh you are, sweetheart. You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

I swallowed hard, pushing back silly thoughts and opted instead to reach up and just pull him down on me into a heated kiss.

We didn’t talk much after that. Chris snatched the condom from me, teasing me with a few more kisses before he slipped it on himself. Another kiss and he was pushing inside me slowly. A delicious stretch that had me sighing against his full lips. Chris’s touches and kisses turned gentle and soft, the opposite of the hard, rough snaps of his hips into mine as he fucked me.

It was — for absolute lack of brain cells to come up with some better word — amazing. It really was a massive understatement but it was as much as I could muster.

His blue eyes met mine and our heavy breaths mingled in between us. Chris whispered soft things, telling me breathlessly how good I felt, how beautiful I was, how he wanted me to cum on his cock.

I moaned and fisted his hair, demanding another kiss which he readily gave. My body moved with his — hips rolling up to meet his deep thrusts. When my hands moved to his shoulders, I marveled at the strength I felt beneath his skin, muscles rolling and working together, his body pushing us both toward the edge with each thrust.

“Chris,” I panted, fingers curling around his biceps. “Cum with me? Please,” I begged.

“Fuck, Jade. Sweetheart,” he groaned, pressing his forehead to mine, eyes closing as he nodded. “Yes, baby.”

I held onto him, moaning as he hit the perfect spot to steal my breath. “Don’t stop,” I said.

He smirked, lips pressed against mine, “I won’t.”

One thrust. Two…

Everything in me seized and tried to wrap around him. My arms, legs, hands, … _everything_.

Chris pressed his open mouth against my neck, groaning against me and underneath my hands, I felt his muscles tense and then, after a long moment, release. 

I wasn’t sure how long we both were completely still, panting against on another, locked together as we blissed out in the pleasure from each other. Chris was draped on top of me and the warm weight was welcoming — it anchored me in reality.

When I opened my eyes, his face was still pressed against my neck. My arms moved, wrapping around him and slowly tracing up and down the line of his spine.

_Yeah, you’re fucked. And not in a good way._

Chris raised his head, eyes finding mine before searching my face, “You okay?” he whispered, voice hoarse.

I shuddered and then nodded, “You?” I asked, voice just as rough.

His smile was soft, a hand moving to trace along my jaw, “Yeah. I’m really good.”

He then pecked my lips, “Stay put. I’m gonna clean up, grab you a water.”

The thought of him leaving me for more than a few moments had me frowning unconsciously. After all that, I felt this intense need to be close to him, cuddled next to him to keep the thoughts already threatening at bay. But I had no poker face, so Chris obviously saw my secret. He shifted again up on his hands before he dipped down and kissed me slowly.

“I promise, I’ll come right back to you,” he said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and willed myself to give him a soft smile. He kissed me again and was gone. I heard him in the bathroom for a moment and hated how my eyes started to grow heavy. They dropped shut and my ears followed the sound of his footsteps into the room next door. He must have had a small fridge in an office or something — the unmistakable sound of the door opening and shutting reached me before his heavy steps padded back into the room.

The bed sagged as Chris crawled back in beside me and I felt his cool hand press against my stomach.

“Jade, honey, you need a little water, okay?”

My eyes fluttered open again, landing on Chris hovering over me, a bottle of water open in his hand. I made a face at the thought of sitting up.

He chuckled, “Come on, sweetheart. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

I heaved a sigh and sat up, taking the bottle and quietly thanking him before I took a healthy drink. The water felt great and I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until I put the bottle to my lips. When I was finished, half the bottle was gone. I sheepishly handed it back to him, watching as he finished it off and toss the bottle somewhere in the room. I laughed softly before he laid back and reached for me, pulling me down to him.

I felt a goofy smile take over my face as I snuggled up against him. Chris pressed a kiss against my forehead and a contented sigh left him. I let loose one of my own.

_Oh yeah, you’re totally screwed._


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added another part to the total count. Just one more to wrap up everything. 
> 
> This one, however, has lots more smut and is in Chris's POV! Enjoy! xoxo

[Part Six]

_“What now?”_

Her hair still smelled like her perfume — it was something that Chris had latched onto and for some damn reason couldn’t let go. But it was such a nice and welcoming smell, which reminded him of her laugh, that he didn’t find a real fault at keeping a hold of it.

He slept a few hours but as a dreary sun started to light the fall sky, Chris woke and found a need to not go back to sleep. In fact, it seemed pretty damn important to study the woman lying next to him in his bed.

A woman he had just met the night before.

A woman who was too enticing not to kiss over and over (which he did happily).

Jade slept curled into herself, which was something that surprised Chris. It was like even in her sleep she tried to hide away, tried to make herself as small as possible, when she was so much better off showing herself off.

The last thing Chris wanted the night before was to run into someone. A quiet drink at his favorite neighborhood bar — that was all he needed. Especially after he had spent an afternoon with his mother gently prodding him about settling down. 

_“I just want you to be happy, sweetie. Being alone isn’t cutting it. You need someone who understands you.”_

Like he wasn’t aware of that. Chris knew his mother meant well, but dating was hard enough. Add in his chosen career and things just got more complicated than it was worth sometimes.

But it had been nice to talk to Jade, someone who was up front with him. She didn’t put on a show and she didn’t expect anything from him. The moment he saw her at the bar in that pretty blue dress, Chris admittedly figured she would be too shy to bother him in anyway. When she called him on his motives, it floored him. And made him change his plans for the evening.

Getting to know her had been fun. So had sharing stories. Soon he realized he just wanted to make her laugh because her smile was so gorgeous. And those blue eyes … damn they had knocked him on his ass. Sometimes Jade would just look at him in a way and Chris would be hit with the thought to kiss her.

Jade shifted against him, bringing Chris back to the present. She pressed against him, back flush with his chest as her peachy ass ground against his cock. He groaned softly, the feeling of his half-hard length rubbing against her waking him up even more. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down, brushing his lips against her bare shoulder and breathing deep the faint scent of her perfume clinging to her skin.

A soft, sleepy sigh left her and she rubbed against him again. Chris bit his bottom lip to keep from waking her as his arm around her tightened and he tried his best to keep from grinding against her in response. Instead he kissed her skin again, trekking a path up the slope of her neck.

Chris had no idea what Jade’s plans were now, but he hoped he could convince her to stay in his bed …

Jade pulled in a deep breath, stretching her body out from its curled position before she turned to face him. She snuggled up against him more and Chris had to smile, reaching up to brush her hair from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and there it was again — that punch to the gut he kept feeling. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he said softly, his voice a bit rough from sleep.

Jade blushed as she became aware of her current position. “Morning,” she replied, licking her lips. “What time is it?”

“Early,” he answered, his hand moving through her soft hair. _Please don’t leave yet._

“Mmmm,” Jade hummed, closing her eyes again as his fingers continued brushing along her scalp. “Do you … umm, have plans today?” she asked.

Chris found himself grinning.  Before he knew it, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, “Staying in bed with you, if you’re so inclined.”  

She blushed again and shifted against him, her eyes glued to his mouth, “I think that would depend on what you think we are gonna get up to in bed.”

His arm wrapped around her waist and trailed down, grabbing a handful of her nice, round ass. “I have a few ideas.”

Jade laughed softly, and it made Chris feel a hell of a lot better. Things went even more in his favor as her hands pressed against his chest and slowly moved down. “Where you wanna start?” she asked quietly, looking up at him through those long lashes of hers.

_Fuck me._

Yes, that was the plan.

Chris grinned at her, leaning in and kissing her slowly. She sighed against his mouth, opening her lips and his tongue dove in as he rolled his body on top of hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt a huff of a laugh leave her. Chris pulled back slightly at the sound and had enough decency to look sheepish.

“I’m sorry, I …” he started.

But Jade reached up, pressing her finger tips against his lips. Chris instantly quieted. She smiled softly before leaning up and replacing her fingers with her mouth. He welcomed the kiss eagerly.

After a moment she pulled back, cupping his jaw with her hand, “Wanna try something?” she asked, a pretty, warm pink color blooming on her cheeks.

His eyebrows raised, “What do you have in mind, sweetheart?”

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, looking at his mouth before meeting his eyes and seemingly coming to a decision. Jade leaned up, kissing him once more before she rolled away from him. Chris pulled back, sitting up to give her room to move. His heart thumped against his chest as she came up on her hands and knees. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at him and gave him such a beautiful, shy smile.

“We don’t have to, but I thought…,” she started. He couldn’t even let her finish.

He moved to curl his body over hers, pressing his mouth against her lips again as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against his. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn’t stop from rutting against her, feeling her slick already between her thighs.

“Fuck,” she breathed, pulling back and rocking against him in return. “Please say you have another condom in that drawer.”

He laughed breathlessly and nodded, “Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He pressed a quick kiss to her full lips again before reaching for the drawer, fishing out another condom package. As he pulled one out, Jade leaned down, pressing her chest against the mattress and raising her ass up more. Then, because she was a gorgeous tease, she swayed at him and then _giggled_.

Chris felt a growl in his throat as he positioned himself behind her and before he could think to stop himself, he rubbed his palm over her soft ass cheek. Then he pulled back and …

_Smack!_

Jade gasped as her body jerked forward.

“Was that ok, sweetheart?” he asked breathlessly, rubbing his palm again over her reddening skin.

He felt relief at seeing her eager nod, “Oh yes.”

Something deep in his chest roared with approval and seemed to take over. It was like he couldn’t keep control of his mouth anymore. He leaned back over her, mouth coming to her ear, “How dirty do you want this, Jade?”

Chris felt her shudder underneath him and it felt _amazing_. He dropped his mouth to her shoulder, teeth gently scraping along her skin as she licked her lips.

“How ‘bout you just try me and see what I can handle?” she whispered back.

_She’s a fuckin’ gift. You can’t let her slip away._

Chris wet his lips and then tenderly kissed her shoulder he had been nipping at. “You tap out at anytime, ok? I don’t want to be too rough with you if you don’t enjoy it,” he said.

Jade turned her head and shifted back up on her hands so she could kiss him slowly, deeply. Now he was the one to shudder.

“I like it rough, Mr. Evans. So I hope you live up to the promise.”

_I’m fucking keeping her and never letting her leave._

Chris wet his lips and nipped her shoulder again before pulling back. He tore the condom wrapper open and started to roll it on as she pressed back down into the mattress. Then she wiggled her ass at him again. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he smacked her ass again, enjoying watching it move. She gave a little cry that turned into a soft moan.

“Be a good girl and arch that ass up a little more for me, sweetheart,” he directed, palms rubbing over her ass cheeks.

Jade did as he asked, adjusting her body to get in the position comfortably. Chris forced in a deep breath — he’d have to pace himself if he didn’t want to embarrass himself and finish too quickly.

He smoothed a palm over her ass again, giving the other cheek a smack. Then just because he could, he leaned down and gently bit her right cheek, soothing the sting with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, Chris,” she whined, her body squirming a bit away from him.

“Nuh uh, little girl. I don’t think so,” he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to him. He shifted against her again, letting her feel the length of his cock. Watching how her gorgeous ass ground against him slowly made him hum in approval. Then it gave him an idea.

Chris reached down to her mouth, gently pressing against her bottom lip with his thumb, “Open that pretty mouth for me,” he coaxed her gently.

Jade acquiesced to him, parting her lips and sucking his thumb into her wet mouth. He clenched his jaw as he watched her. Part of him wondered if there was a straight line from his thumb to his cock — as Jade sucked and hummed, he felt his hard length twitch against the curve of her ass.

She felt it too, moaning around his digit as her tongue circled and teased him. He hummed his approval, pulling it out. “Good girl,” he said. “Now remember, tap out if it’s too much. Promise?”

Jade nodded, “Yes, I promise,” she breathed.

He squeezed her ass with one hand as he pulled back the other with his wet thumb, “You’re such a good girl, Jade. I’m gonna give you such a good reward, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm, yes please, Sir,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him, her blue eyes dark with lust.

Chris smiled, grabbing her ass with both hands and spreading her before him. He moved his wet thumb and circled her tight hole, relishing in the heavy sigh and moan she let out.

“Fuck, Jade,” he breathed. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

She shifted back into his hands, giving a soft whine, “I never thought about myself that way especially like this,” she admitted. “I mean, my ass is so big.”

Chris scoffed loudly, smacking her ass again, “Nah, baby. From where I’m at, it’s goddamn perfect.”

Jade turned her face away, but not before before she caught the slight blush that spread across her face. He smirked and continued teasing her ass, pressing against the muscle once, then twice before his fingers sought her pussy. She was drenched and he growled low, brushing his fingers up over her clit. The action pulled a soft, breathy moan from her.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, aren’t you?” he said deeply, fingers teasing and circling her.

Jade nodded, moaning as she tried to rub herself on his hand, “Yes, Sir.”

He bit his lower lip before moving down, “I’m gonna eat this pussy until you beg me to stop,” he told her, knocking her legs apart with his knees. “Come on, spread them for me.”  

She hesitated for a moment and Chris landed another sharp slap on her ass, “Do as I say, little girl.”

Jade huffed and spread her thighs wider, giving him an amazing view of her dripping pussy. He leaned down and put his mouth on her in an instant, sucking at her wet lips and pushing his tongue into her, his hands kneading her ass. She gasped, hands gripping the sheets and Chris hummed in approval as his hands moved to her hips and he ate her out like a man starved.

Her little huffs and sighs shifted and changed the more he tasted her. Soon she was keening loudly, pussy riding his face and tongue as he worked her. She turned her face at one point, crying out loudly into the sheets as his tongue circled her clit just right.

He wanted her to cum hard before he fucked her because he knew once he pushed inside her, he wouldn’t be able to stop. She tasted so fucking sweet — he lapped at her lips and clit incessantly. Her body was starting to tremble and his hands soothed down her thighs as his mouth kept going.

“OhmyfuckingGod,” Jade moaned, high-pitched and beautiful. “Chris, I’m gonna fucking cum. Oh please, please let me cum.”

_She’s so fucking good._

He moaned against her wet pussy, letting her know he was going to give her exactly what she was asking for. He grabbed her ass again because he couldn’t stop touching it, and dove his tongue into her before slipping back up and sucking on her clit. Jade’s hips were rocking her back into his face and it was fucking amazing as she came, drenching his face.

But Chris didn’t stop. No he kept sucking and licking at her, even as she was gasping and crying out. Her whole body was shaking as he continued on, careful of her over sensitive clit, but working hard to push her to a second quick release.

“Ch-Chris … holy shit!” she stuttered out and for a moment he thought she was gonna tap out. But as her thighs began to quake, he knew she was too close to ask him to stop.

Jade came a second time, moaning so loudly it rang in his ears as her body shook with it. Face drenched again, Chris gentled his movements against her until he had his fill and she was reaching back, begging him to stop. He finally pulled his mouth off and sat up, admiring his work.

Her body swayed as if she were going to collapse on the bed, but she held steady even though her thighs shook and her entire body heaved as she pulled in air.

Chris licked his lips and ran a soothing hand down her back, “You did so amazing, sweetheart. You ok?”

She nodded against the sheets, body swaying a bit again, “Ye-yes. That was so good, Chris.”

He nodded even though she couldn’t see it, “Yes it was, baby. You tasted so sweet. I could have stayed between your thighs all morning.”

Jade laughed breathlessly, shifting again as his hands found a home on her ass once more, “I don’t know how good I would have been. Just those two were the most intense…”

Chris squeezed her ass and leaned down, kissing the tail of her spine. “You are perfect,” he whispered.

She shuddered, pressing back against him. “Does that mean you’ll fuck me now, Sir?” she asked, all innocent like.

“Hmmm,” he answered, giving her ass another smack. “Hell yes, sweetheart.”

Jade readjusted her body, raising her ass up again. Chris rubbed his palms over her skin again, unable to resist a chance to spank her once more. The jiggle of her ass was just so damn enticing. She moaned and pushed back against him.

“Why are you making me wait?” she begged softly.

“Hmmm because,” he paused, trailing a hand up her spine to dive into her hair. He gently took a handful and tugged her up on her hands so he could lean down to her ear. “I want it to last. I wanna keep fucking you and not stop,” he whispered to her.

Jade groaned, head tipped back as he held her hair. He could hear her breathing had picked up — good, he wanted her to want this as badly as he did.

Holding on to her hair still, Chris used his other hand to guide his throbbing cock into her hot, dripping cunt. Slipping inch by inch in had him groaning and almost shaking. She was so fucking tight and wet — it was the best feeling pushing inside her.

Jade was gasping and moaning, her head tipped back as he held her hair. He could see the pleasure washing over her face as he filled her up with his length.

“Does my cock feel good filling that tight little pussy?” he ground out, knowing he was going to lose control sooner rather than later.

“Oh fuck yes, Sir,” she panted, trying to wiggle to have him bottom out in her.

Chris slapped her ass sharply and she cried out, “Be good, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck you good and hard, but when I’m ready to.”

Jade whined but her hips stilled, which pleased him. It was always a risk, being so dominant. Lots of girls thought it was what they wanted but they didn’t truly understand it at all. Jade was perfect. She understood exactly what he was doing and she welcomed it.

Chris pushed into her slowly, pausing every once and a while to pull out and then push in deeper. Each time he did she let out the most delicious noise, one he listened to greedily. Finally, when his cock was deep inside her completely — her mewling beneath him, silently begging for him to move — he pulled out and snapped his hips into her, burying himself deeply and fast.

“Oh my f— Chris, please,” Jade begged.

His hand tugged her hair and he fucked into her dripping cunt hard again, pushing deep in her. He concentrated on the feeling of her tight walls around him, the slick feeling as her body worked to accommodate his cock, and the deliciously filthy sound when he pulled out and thrusted into her again.

“Chris,” she whimpered, arching her back more and tipping her head to try to see him.

“You want more, baby girl?” he asked softly, tone dark even to him.

Her head nodded eagerly, as much as his grip on her hair allowed, “Yes, yes please.”

“Remember what I told you,” Chris said, loosening his hold and trailing a hand down her spine, loving how she arched like a cat at his touch. “I will stop the instant you feel uncomfortable,” he promised her.

Jade looked over her shoulder, smirking at him, “I promise I will. But you haven’t even pushed me yet.”

_Fuuuuuuck_.

Chris knew a wicked grin was curling his lips at the sign of the blush on Jade’s pretty face. When she turned her gaze down to the bed, he trailed his hand back up to her shoulder. He gripped her and started fucking her faster, his thrusts deep and searching for that spot that would break her into an intense orgasm. He was getting close by the sound of her cries and moans.

When he hit her g-spot, her body shuddered and she begged louder. Chris fucked her at a steady pace though, guiding her to the edge and letting her fall with a loud moan and shaking thighs. It was beautiful to see and feel.

But he wasn’t done yet.

With his cock seated deep in her dripping pussy, he took the shoulder he held and gently pulled her up. Jade’s back was flush against his chest and she groaned at the new angle. Chris decided to chance a step further, moving his hand from her shoulder to softly curl around her throat.

She tipped her head back, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and whimpered.

He grinned, squeezing gently as he started fucking into her fast and hard.

God, the wet sound of his cock plunging in and out of her sopping cunt pushed him so close.

“You’re so fucking amazing, Jade,” he whispered in her ear. She whined, one of her hands on his thigh and squeezing.

Chris squeezed her throat gently again, “You love me using you like this, huh? Love my cock hitting so deep inside you?”

Jade moaned and nodded, her head lulled to the side on his shoulder.

“Tell me, sweetheart, or I’ll stop,” he warned.

She sobbed out a cry as he slowed his thrusts. “Ye—yes, Sir! I love your cock fucking my pussy,” she said.

He kissed her cheek and then her neck, “Good girl. I love hearing you say that. Love feeling your body. You’re so beautiful, Jade.”

He watched as her eyes fluttered close and she let out a long pant.

“You wanna cum on my cock again, baby? You got another in you, I just know it,” he whispered in her ear again, sucking the lobe into his mouth, his cock fucking her hard, his hand still closed around her neck.

Jade moaned, pressing her body into his, “Yes, oh yes. One more for you, Sir,” she panted.

Chris tightened his hold on her, growling in her ear, “Fucking drench my cock, baby girl. Cum all over it right now.”

She cried out again, her hand on his thigh tightening as she did as he commanded, body seizing almost violently with the orgasm that took over her.

Her pussy clenched and bared down on his cock as he fucked her through the pleasure. He couldn’t hold it anymore — wrapping both arms around her chest and middle, Chris pulled her body back into his as he thrusted into her and came hard, growling into her shoulder with his release.

It took him a moment before he came back to himself, holding Jade up as she sagged against him, both of them panting heavily and their skin slick with sweat.

Chris reached up and brushed her hair from her face, planting tender kisses in her neck and shoulder, “Jade, honey, are you okay?” he asked, voice low and uncertain.

She laughed breathlessly, arms covering his and squeezing gently, “Are you kidding me, Chris? That was … those were the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had,” she confessed.

He felt her body tense at the admission, and he cuddled her tighter. His lips peppered her skin with kisses up to her ear, “Me too, sweetheart. It was so fucking amazing. Thank you.”

Jade groaned as he pulled out of her and then guided her to the bed, “You’re thanking _me_? I should be doing the thanking…”

Her words trailed off as he settled her on the mattress, soothing a hand through her hair again. Chris chuckled softly and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. As her eyes dropped close, he gently rolled away to dispose of the condom. He went to stand, determined to find her water again (he wanted to keep her hydrated after such intense orgasms), but a heavy sigh from her as she rolled onto her back stopped him.

“What now?” she asked softly, eyes blinking at him slowly.

He turned back to her from his spot next to the bed, “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

Jade pulled in a deep breath, as if she were bracing herself for some bad news, “What happens to us now?”

Chris’s heart clenched in his chest. Water forgotten, he crawled back into bed, pulling her body into his and cuddling her close. “We sleep. If you don’t have plans, I was hoping you’d spend the day with me. And then we can go from there. But for now,” he paused and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We leave everything outside for a bit and just think about this right here.”

It didn’t sound as if any of what he just said made sense. But she let loose a soft sigh of relief and cuddled closer to him as if he had said the right thing. And Chris would take that without complaint.

He didn’t know what they would get up to later. Part of him hoped it would be more of what they just did. But as Jade slipped back into sleep, wrapped around him, part of Chris hoped it would be a lot of other things outside the bedroom too.


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super freakin' long. I'm sorry, just a lot to wrap up. Thank you to everyone who's been following, commenting, and leaving kudos for this. I never expected such a great response. I really appreciate all the positive feedback! <3

| Part Seven | **  
**

_“This isn’t goodbye.”_

Time is strange. The way it moves or feels like to doesn’t move at all. Chris figured that’s probably why it was so interesting. But really, relativity could be a real bitch.

Jade stayed in his bed most of the next morning. It thrilled him to no end, how she would roll over and press against him, smiling softly before she would look up at him. It wasn’t all about sex, which he honestly was happy for. There still was sex, don’t get him wrong, and it still was mind-blowing every fucking time.

But there was other stuff too. Jade was a cuddler, which was great. But she thought out loud — _a lot_ — when her defenses were down. They talked about so many things. The expectations of families (“Do you think our parents ask us about love and marriage because they were forced into marrying early, so they are living vicariously through us?”); the nature of American society (“It’s fucking bullshit. I mean, I honestly cannot understand thinking that I have the right to deny someone something. We’re all humans. We are all deserving of life and love and health.”); and about space, which was one of his favorites (“Do you think it is possible there was life out there on Mars? The whole idea that Earth is the only place in the entire cosmos lucky entire to support life just unsettles me.”).

Mostly, though, Chris took solace in the fact Jade seemed to let whatever was on her mind tumble out, and that she felt comfortable enough with him to talk about so many things.

“I’ve always loved Boston,” she murmured sometime close to noon. Her hand was tracing patterns on his shoulder while his palm couldn’t stop traveling up and down her spine. “I’ve thought about applying for jobs here for a while.”

He pulled back a bit to look at her, the information surprising him for some reason — there were so many jobs she could do with her degree in a place like Boston. “Why haven’t you then?” he asked.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, “In case you didn’t know, it’s rather expensive to live here if you don’t make a shit ton of money. And journalism degrees down bring in the big bucks.”

Yeah, she had him there. He pulled in a breath and moved his hand up to the nape of her neck, massaging it gently. “Could get a roommate,” he suggested softly.

The sudden thought of Jade living in Boston, being so close that he could call her to come over for dinner, to go strolling around some of the parks with him and Dodger, laughing over drinks at the same bar they met in … it had his head spinning a bit.

_You just fucking met her, slow the fuck down, Evans._

Yeah, but they had also just spent the last 12 hours fucking each other off and on. So….

Jade pulled in a deep breath. “Roommates are complicated. I’ve been on my own so much, I would hate to have to go back to living with a stranger,” she said, her hand moving up from his shoulder to the back of his neck as well. Something deep in him hummed in content as her fingers trailed up along the back of his head. “I enjoy having the run of a place. Can’t run around naked if you live with someone,” she continued, her voice light and teasing.

Before Chris could stop himself, he blurted out, “If you lived here, you could walk around naked and I wouldn’t have a problem with it ever.”

He felt her stiffen mostly because he did the same. He didn’t mean for it to sound like he was offering her his place to move into. That would be dumb. He only just met her, right?

_And fucked her. But hey, just semantics, remember, Evans?_

For fuck’s sake….

Jade swallowed visibly, pulling her eyes down to his shoulder, “Well, it would make for interesting living arrangements, wouldn’t it?”

Good, she was playing it off. It’s not like … she would pick up her life and move in with a man she barely knew.

_And fucked. You keep leaving that part out now, when you were so eager to use it to your advantage earlier._

Goddammit. 

“Pretty soon I would get annoying because I would keep grabbing your ass,” he joked, reaching down and doing just that.

Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes but he enjoyed the blush that painted her cheeks. “You’d grow tired of it, I’m sure,” she replied.

Chris pulled a face, looking at her in confusion, “You honestly think that, don’t you?” he found himself asking before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

She pursed her lips and looked away, over his shoulder, “Well, I mean …”

And nothing else followed. He pulled in a breath and shifted closer to her, using his hand on her ass to make her press against him. There were a few things he wanted to say — namely that she was beautiful, gorgeous, had a smile that made his chest clench, and eyes that saw more than most did about him. But all that felt a little too heavy for one night of fucking. Chris was old enough, a bit wise, and sometimes rational … even though he wouldn’t contest that he felt drawn to Jade, he knew it would be more than a bit taboo to tell her he would _never_ get fucking fed up with grabbing her ass.

So, instead, he leaned in, kissing her slowly and deeply, wanting her to remember and think back to this moment if she doubted that she was wanted. Because he wanted her. He wanted more of what they had done a few hours ago in his bed. He wanted more conversation with her, learning more about her thoughts and beliefs.

They pulled apart and he drew in a deep breath, cupping her cheek with his hand, trying to think of what to say. It was then it occurred to Chris that Jade had been the first person he had connected with in a very long time. And he didn’t want to give that up easily…

“Hey,” she said softly, pulling him back from his thoughts. He had not realized he had started staring off into space.

Jade placed her hand on his face as well and looked at him as if she were reading his mind. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, okay? I just … I only just met you and … it’s a lot to hear anyone say that, especially someone I just started to get to know …”

These broken phrases falling from her lips were giving him a kind of hope he didn’t know he was looking for or wanted.

Chris leaned forward and kissed her again, sweetly, slowly, rolling her until his body was above hers, pressing her into the mattress. That garnered a moan from her, which he felt run all along her body as her arms slipped around his shoulders.

When he pulled back, she looked thoroughly flustered and he had to admit, it was a sexy look.

He pecked the tip of her nose, “I get it, trust me.” He drew in a breath and then kissed her closed eyes one at a time. “You wanna get something to eat? Maybe take Dodger for a walk?”

It sounded so domesticated. It surprised the fuck out of Chris when Jade’s blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled brightly.

“I’d love to.”

Sunday in Boston wasn’t any less chaotic than any other day. It seemed to surprise Jade, but she tried to hide it. Which was adorable, Chris thought. It always had been easy to spot the small-town people in the big city. But she worked to move as if she belonged. And he felt like she could.

They ate at one of his favorite hole-in-the-wall taverns a few streets away from his place. The owner Ricky and staff were great, and always had a quiet table for Chris. Ricky’s eyes widened as Jade followed him in, but he said nothing except to  welcome her warmly and shake her hand when Chris introduced them.

They devoured great burgers, shared a basket of fries, and she had him try a craft beer she was raving about. He had to admit it wasn’t too bad. Jade opened up a bit more about her job, talking honestly with him about the stress and demands, understanding that it wasn’t all perfect, but she still wished for more.

What that more was, she didn’t tell him when he asked. Instead she smirked at him, finished off her beer, and asked him what lewd act she’d have to do to get him to stop being a Patriots fan.

He laughed so fucking hard, he side ached for almost 15 minutes.

The park he usually took Dodger to was quiet on Sundays. Hardly anyone made the trek out to it and Chris was happy to see today was no different when he pulled up and parked in the empty lot. To say Dodger was excited was to grossly understate the truth. He hopped and bound about Jade as if she were a shiny new toy to play with. Chris had to pull out a tennis ball, spend two minutes getting Dodger’s attention away from Jade (who laughed and thwarted him at every opportunity by cuddling and petting Dodger), and then launch the ball as hard as he could.

As Dodger flew after his prize, Chris let out a deep breath and grabbed Jade’s hand, walking her over to a nearby picnic table. He watched as her eyes followed Dodger racing across the park and then heard her soft laugh.

“Like raising a child, huh?” she asked.

He chuckled as he climbed onto the top of the table and held her hand as she came to sit beside him, “Oh yeah. A crazy ass toddler who has the attention span of … well, a puppy.”

She laughed again, scooting close to him. “But he adores you, so it’s nice to have that companionship,” she said knowingly, wiping her palms on her jeans.

Chris leaned his leg against hers, looking at her with a smile, “Yeah, but he’s too infatuated with playing with you right now,” he teased.

As if to prove his point, Dodger came bounding back to them, panting a bit and adjusting the tennis ball in his mouth. He side-stepped toward Chris, but then jerked quickly over to Jade. Plopping his front paws up on the bench seat and rubbing against her legs, Dodger put in a great effort to get her to take the tennis ball from him.

She chuckled, scratching the dog’s ears, “Seems dog and master have a bit in common then,” she told him softly before snatching the ball from Dodger. “I gotta warn you, pup, I can’t throw like your dad over here.”

Jade was right, she couldn’t throw the ball far. But Dodger seemed to take pity on her and trotted in the direction instead of full out running. It caused them both to chuckle. Chris shifted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the fact she leaned into him at the action.

“When’s your flight tomorrow?” he asked. He did not want to bring it up, but they were adults. They couldn’t avoid it for much longer.

Jade sighed, as if she had been wanting to avoid it too. “Later in the afternoon, around dinner time. Check out is at noon though,” she said, almost absentmindedly as her eyes watched Dodger play with the tennis ball in the grass.

“You … you maybe wanna stay the night again?” Chris asked, not really understanding why his voice came out sounding so desperate.

He watched as she licked her lips and then turned a bit toward him, “You want me to?” she asked softly. Her eyes were cast down as she concentrated on picking a spot on his jeans over his knee.

He smiled softly, his hand rubbing up and down her arm slowly, “Kinda why I asked,” he replied, trying to be teasing, but knowing he would be disappointed if she wanted to separate after this odd, domesticated afternoon.

Her fingers continued to work on the spot on his knee, her lips pursed as if she were trying to not say something she figured she should. He let out the breath didn’t realize he was holding.

“Jade, if you don’t feel comfortable, I completely get it. I just thought…,” he started, thinking he could possibly shrug it off and they could enjoy the rest of this time together.  

But she interrupted him by leaning in and putting her hand over his mouth.

_Well that’s one way to get you to shut up._

He met her blue eyes and felt a little better seeing a bit of mischief in them. She smirked and leaned forward, kissing the back of her palm where his mouth would be. Something in him softened a bit.

“I’m not uncomfortable staying another night with you. In fact, I would love to,” Jade started, her hand still firmly over his mouth. He thought that was a bit unfair that she could interrupt him and he couldn’t return the favor.

After a moment, her smirk faded and she took a deep breath, “Honesty is the best policy, right?” she asked, looking back into his eyes.

Chris nodded because, well, what else was he going to do?

Jade chewed a bit on her bottom lip and he felt the urge to ignore her hand over his mouth and lean forward to nibble on it for her.

“I get attached easily,” she confessed. “And that can be weird. Especially with how we met, and how we first slept together…” That had a light blush coloring her cheeks.

“And, though I did not go to your house because of your profession, I cannot deny that you are a famous actor. Which effects things a bit,” she continued.

_And there it is…_

Jade took another deep breath and pressed against his side, “I know, I know,” she said as if he had interrupted her. “But it’s not like you think.”

He cocked an eyebrow. _What does she think I’m thinking?_

Another pause while she nibbled on her bottom lip again. “Look, it’s just … I don’t want to be that girl, okay? It’s so easy to get attached to someone who treats you nicely, who looks past the things you think makes you unattractive and really makes you feel beautiful.” She paused again, hand still firmly over his mouth as she sighed. “And in the interest of honesty, it’s been a long time since I’ve felt beautiful. Like a _really_ long time. TMI, but I haven’t had sex in more than a year, and I already have self-esteem issues so that plays on a girl’s mind…”

_Okay, that’s it._

Chris grabbed Jade’s hand covering his mouth and pulled it down, closing the small gap between them to kiss her. Her sentence cut short and she gave a small, indignant sound at the act. But she soon melted against him, wrapping her arms about his neck and kissing him back earnestly.

They only pulled away when Dodger returned to bully Chris into throwing the ball again. The two parted, laughing breathlessly as Chris grabbed the ball and tossed it far for the pup. Once Dodger had taken off again, Chris turned back to Jade, cupping her face.

“I get it. I understand,” he started before taking his own deep breath to gather his thoughts. “I know what it’s like to doubt and to think the worst of yourself. I also … I also understand how easy it can be to attach to people who are kind to you.”

Jade reached up and grabbed his wrists, squeezing comfortingly as he continued. “I promise, I have no judgement toward you. Only that I enjoy spending time with you, and would love to have you over for another night,” he finished.

She pursed her lips, her eyes searching his face for a moment — maybe she thought he was lying, or spinning a good tale to get her back in his bed easily. But a big part of him knew it was because she was feeling something he felt too and was still too afraid to think it, much a less speak it out loud.

“Okay, I will,” she said softly, resting her forward against his. “You’ll have to let me go get my stuff though. If you plan another morning like today, I will probably miss my flight, and then you will have a problem.”

He laughed, hands slipping around her waist and hauling her even closer, “In the spirit of us being honest, that’s a problem I wouldn’t mind having at all.”

It made him feel good to see how pretty she blushed.

They cooked at his place that night. After he took her to her hotel room again to pack up (and coaxed her into a quick romp in her hotel bed — because you know, hotel sex and all), they hit up his local market for some stuff to cook up. Again, it was way more domesticated than one should expect from a one-night stand.

_But it’s not a one-night stand anymore now is it?_

Chris had never experienced something like this. He knew they didn’t know each other well and yet … sometimes he forgot he had only met her the night before. Sometimes it felt as if he had known her for years … and he just kept finding out more he enjoyed.

Jade liked to listen to music when she was in a kitchen, apparently. Chris wasn’t going to stop her when she begged so sweetly. Jade also liked to dance in the kitchen, moving around him with ease. She’d bump her hip against his, smiling as she sang with the music. It was hard not to get wrapped up in her.

After dinner, Chris realized he didn’t really know what Jade was expecting for the rest of the evening. He definitely didn’t want her to feel pressured or that he had any expectations of her himself. Taking her hand, he led her upstairs to his small movie room and told her to pick out a film to watch.

He went to grab them a couple beers and when he returned, he chuckled softly as she chose instead to play music as she browsed through his collection of movies. “Couldn’t decide?” he asked, handing her the open beer.

Jade smiled and took a sip before turning back to her browsing, “Movies are hard when you are just getting to know someone. Lots of judgment gets thrown out.”

He snorted softly, taking a drink before nudging her further down the shelves, “Disney movies are always a safe bet,” he said as he put her in front of said movies he owned.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, giving a soft “hmm” in response before taking a long drink. Then she turned to him with a small shrug. “Kind of hard to make out during Disney movies without feeling weird,” she said softly, ending with another drink.

Chris raised an eyebrow and paused mid drink himself. “Oh you think?” he asked, his voice low.

Jade nodded, looking cool as a cucumber as she looked through his library.

He licked his lips, “You have that in mind, sweetheart?” he asked.

Jade’s body swayed a bit with the music, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Chris, but if you aren’t making out at some point in a movie when you’re with someone attractive, then you’ve been watching movies wrong.”

Chris laughed before closing the distance between them again. Standing behind her, chest pressed against her back, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the part where her neck reached her shoulder. His free hand fell to her waist, guiding her swaying with the music as he continued to slowly press sweet kisses against any bit of her skin that was exposed.

He loved how she hummed contentedly each time his lips touched her, each time his fingers squeezed her waist gently. They stayed this way for a few moments — Jade not really looking at the movies and Chris not really wanting to watch a movie anymore.

How long they were standing there like that, he wasn’t sure. But Jade turned eventually, having obviously come to a decision. She smiled at him and put a hand in the center of his chest, pushing him gently toward the leather couch behind him. Chris went willingly of course, her smile causing one to curl his lips as well. When his legs hit the seat, he sunk down onto the leather, his one palm traveling down from the lower part of her back, over the curve of her ass, and along the back of her thigh.

Jade looked hesitant for one small moment before the determination came back to her eyes. She took hold of his beer and moved to set both his and hers on the nearby side table. When she came back, Chris wasted no time in putting both his hands on her now, curling his palms around the back of her thighs and gently encouraging her forward. Again, she hesitated, but then she went willingly, one knee moving to the couch next to his waist as she bent forward. Her hands dived into his hair and he sighed with content as he tipped his face up to her. He was hoping she would kiss him, so as she moved forward more and pressed her lips against his, he groaned in relief.

Her lips curled in a smile against his mouth as she continued to kiss him and he decided to encourage her further. His palms slowly traced upward, cupping her ass and squeezing as he pulled her forward again. Jade moved her other knee onto the couch and Chris got what he was hoping for — Jade situated on his lap, her fingers running through his hair as her chest pressed against him and her lips moved over his.

Chris had to admit she was right — it would have been weird to sit here on the couch, sucking on her lower lip and hearing her sweet moans, feeling her hips gently grind over his if they had been watching a Disney movie. He started smiling as he thought about it, which had Jade pulling back and looking at him suspiciously.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, pulling a face.

He chuckled and shook his head, hands moving up her back, “Just thinking how you’re right. I don’t think I could watch a Disney movie and do this without feeling weird.”

Jade relaxed instantly at his words and leaned forward again. She nipped his bottom lip, causing him to groan deeply. “If you think this is bad, imagine how awkward it would be if we got up to doing other things,” she said, smirking.

She started to pull away and Chris set up to follow her, lips pressing against the corner of her mouth, “What other things are you thinking of, Jade?”

Her lower lip found its way between her teeth as she started to move off his lap, “Well, you got to play with me a lot and I didn’t get my turn,” she said.

He swallowed hard and realized he was staring at her instead of answering. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as she got on her knees in front of him, looking lovely as she moved her hands up his spread thighs.

“Well, I mean, you’re just so fun to play with,” he heard himself say, although he wasn’t sure how he had enough wit about him _to_ answer.

Jade smiled as her hands came up to his belt buckle, “Thank you. I’m sure you’ll be just as fun, too.”

Chris pursed his lip, his hands curling into fists as he tried to keep his breath under control. He watched her intently as her nimble fingers unlatched his belt, then undo the top button of his jeans before unzipping them. While her eyes were solely on her task of getting him out of his pants, he kept his gaze on her.

_God, she’s fucking beautiful._

He thought briefly about stopping her, telling her she didn’t have to do this just because he went down on her. But the words died on his lips as they both worked to pull his jeans and boxer briefs down his hips enough so that his cock sprung free, half hard and looking desperate for her touch.

Jade pursed her lips, her eyes wide (if that wasn’t a boost of confidence, he didn’t know what was) as she took hold of him in one hand and leaned forward. Chris held his breath, holding her gaze when her eyes flickered up to meet his. His jaw clenched as her lips parted and she wrapped them around the head of his cock.

All the air left him in a huff as his hand completely ignored his brain and reached forward, slipping into her hair, “Fuck, Jade.”

She hummed around the tip of his length, popping her mouth off and smiling before she licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock. Another heavy breath shuddered through him. He wished she would move a little faster, but then again, the teasing was just as sweet.

Jade seemed to be of a mind not to rush. She used her lips and tongue to get him wet, then her hand circled around him and stroked as she went back to slipping her mouth over his head. Between his moans and panting, along with the hand tangled in her hair, Jade was a quick study on what Chris liked. Just when he breathed out how close she had him to cumming … her hand slowed and her mouth left him.

“For fuck’s sake,” he groaned deep and frustrated.

And she giggled. _Fucking giggled_.

Chris narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her, getting ready to tell her she was too much of a fucking tease, but stopped as she looked up at him. There was a look about her that made him stop, made his cock twitch in her hand.

“You’re not gonna tap out, are you?” Jade asked sweetly, her hand moving up and down his length again slowly.

He tightened his hand in her hair a touch, making her suck in a breath and hum contently. “Not yet. But you should be careful, little girl,” he warned. “Turnabout is fair play.”

Jade smiled at that, giggling softly again before she adjusted her position on her knees and leaned in. This time, her lips wrapped around his cock and she took more of him into her mouth. Chris shuddered, head tipping back as a groan left him. She hummed her approval as more of him slipped into her mouth and the vibration had his hand tightening even more in her hair.

Finally Jade was taking all his length down her throat and fuck, the feeling was so good. Chris couldn’t stop his hips from stuttering and jerking forward. She pulled off him, taking a breath and sucking on the tip again before she smiled at him.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered under his breath, his breaths coming in pants. He was right there, almost ready to cum, and she kept backing off enough to keep him on edge.

Jade released him with a soft _pop!_ of her mouth and she sighed, stroking his length slowly. “Oh don’t say things like that. Not when I’m having so much fun getting you to make all those noises,” she said softly.

Chris huffed a laugh, his free hand scrubbing over his face, “You have other plans on torturing me tonight?”

“Hmm,” she started, tongue darting out to lick his cock again. “I have a few things in mind.”

There wasn’t anymore talk after that. Jade took his length into her mouth again and went back to driving him out of his mind. He moved his other hand into her hair, attempting very hard not to guide her movements, and to last as long as he could. That was difficult, given the way she was sucking and stroking him.

Her name kept falling from his lips softly, a chant or a prayer, he wasn’t quite sure. He started to beg softly after that, hands tightening, hips jerking his cock up into her mouth. Chris drew in a shuddering breath, back arching …

“Jade, Jade…” he panted. “I — I’m gonna…”

He tried to pull her off him, but her hand gripped his thigh and she hummed in acceptance. A deep breath filled his lungs and he knew — or at least felt — that he let out a loud, deep moan. The coil that had tightened in him released. He knew he had a tight hold on Jade’s hair, and he hoped he wasn’t hurting her. She had stopped moving her mouth as he let go … but her hands caressed his thighs, and he knew she was okay.

When Chris came back to himself, Jade was curled up beside him on the couch. One of her hands was moving up and down his chest soothingly. Another was in his hair, fingers carding through gently. His head lolled over to the side to look at her. Her soft smile had him smiling slowly.

“You okay?” she asked, her hands moving over him comforting.

He chuckled, “Oh me? Yeah, I’m feeling pretty good.”

That made her happy, he could tell. She leaned forward, pressing soft kisses along his jaw as he tried to get back to normal. Soon, he couldn’t stop himself from turning and meeting her lips with kisses of his own. They shifted and moved together until Chris had Jade laid back out on the couch, a hand up her shirt over her breast, and his teeth nibbling along her neck.

Her hands were pulling and tugging at his shirt, trying to get the T-shirt off his back. A smile curled his lips as he continued to mark her skin (the silly thought flitted through his head that he wanted something she would see and remember him by), and his hands moved down to her jeans.

“This is … more difficult on a couch,” she muttered under her breath as he moved down her body, keeping her from drawing his shirt up.

Chris chuckled and pulled back a bit. Looking down at her, flustered, pants undone, shirt rumpled …

“You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, moving one of his hands up her stomach, between her breasts still covered in her shirt.

She blushed, “I think you’re trying to distract me with sweet talk, Chris.”

“Oh, I’m speaking the complete truth, doll,” he grinned. Then he grew serious. He wanted her to be comfortable. “You wanna stay here?”

Jade pursed her lips, “As sexy as this is, leather on bare skin is not.”

He laughed, “Good point.”

They got themselves pulled together enough that they wouldn’t be tripping over clothes on the way to the bedroom. Jade led the way, cute and adorable and sexy as she tugged his hand. She stopped halfway there, pulling him up against her so she could tip-toe up and kiss him. Chris smiled against her mouth, hands wrapping around her waist and gently walking her backward.

“Are we going to be rough again tonight?” she asked him shyly as they moved.

He pulled back, brushing her hair from her face. “We can do whatever you like, sweetheart.”

She still seemed too shy to say what she obviously was thinking, so Chris just kissed her again and guided her back to his bedroom.

Jade was splayed out on his bed, and it was a damn good sight, he thought. They pulled the rest of their clothing off rather quickly, with some fumbling from him and giggles from her. When he climbed over her, settling on top of her, Chris planted kisses all over her face.

“What did you want to ask me, out in the hallway?” he asked her, kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

The spot behind her ear always got her to gasp and shudder, so he went for that just to hear her reaction.

The soft sound left her and her hands tightened on his shoulders before she answered. “Wh-what do you mean?” she asked.

Chris pulled back, looking at her knowingly, “Are we going to be rough again tonight? You have something in mind, and I want to hear all about it,” he answered, nipping her skin again as he slipped a hand between her thighs. She already was wet as his fingers slipped down her pussy. “Every single dirty detail, if you please.”

As he kissed down to her chest, he paused, eyes flicking up to catch her gaze. She was worrying on that plump bottom lip again. Chris reached up and used his thumb to release it from her teeth. “What do you want? I’ll give you anything.”

And he knew he would. Even if she just wanted to lay there together all night, doing nothing, he’d give her that.

Jade swallowed hard and met his gaze shyly, “I thought maybe … maybe I could be on top? If you don’t think I’d be too much…”

Chris gazed at her for a split second before moving up and giving her a searing kiss. When he pulled away again, she looked thoroughly stunned. He grinned, his fingers still between her legs circling her clit. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned softly.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, moving his mouth close to her ear, “You want to ride my cock, baby girl?”

She whimpered, body jerking against his hand.

“Oh, that just made you wetter, having me say it, didn’t it?” He kissed her cheek again, “I’d love to have you bouncing on my dick, sweetheart. But you have to tell me that’s what you want.”

Jade moaned, “Ju-just please…” she whimpered again as his fingers played with her clit. “Please let me ride you.”

“Ride my what, hmm?” he teased in a sing-song tone as his mouth sucked another hickey on her breast.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Chris,” she groaned, bucking against him.

“Nuh uh, doll. That’s not what I asked,” he chastised her, pulling his hand from her pussy.

Jade whined, her body chasing his fingers, “Chris, please,” she begged. “I wanna ride …” She paused and swallowed hard, pursing her lips together and obviously working hard against her own shyness.

He squeezed her hip encouragingly, kissing her neck under her ear, causing her to shudder. “You can do it, sweetheart,” he said softly, sweetly.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath, “I wanna ride your cock.” The words rushed out of her, but still made him smile.

He peppered her face with kisses, his hand slipping back between her thighs. She gasped as his fingers went right back to playing with her clit. “You’re such a sweet, good girl, Jade. Let me make you feel good first, okay? Then you can have me however you like, baby.”

Jade moaned, a sound that rolled through her body — Chris fitted his mouth over hers, capturing the noise as he kissed her and used his hand to work her closer to her own release. He relished the way her hands grabbed his arms and dug in, holding on tight as she groaned and whined into his mouth. When he pulled back from her, she was panting his name, begging him for more. He slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy and they both groaned together at the feeling.

“Ch-Chris,” Jade stuttered, fingers gripping him tighter.

Chris pressed his mouth against hers and fucked her faster with his hand, “Come on, little girl. Let go for me.”

She whimpered his name again, back arching as her body tightened. He kissed her bottom lip, her chin, latched on and sucked on her neck as he added another finger. A loud, surprised gasp left her and she shuddered.

“Yeah, you want it, don’t you, Jade?” Chris growled against her skin, pumping his fingers in and out of her. “You’re so fucking wet. I can’t wait to feel your wet cunt around my hard cock, sweetheart.”

“Godddd,” she whined, rolling her hips to meet his hand.

He moved his face and kissed her again hotly, pushing her closer and closer until.

“Fuck!” Jade cried out, body arching into him as she broke and shuddered and gasped.

Chris eased her through the orgasm, kissing her face slowly and tenderly as his fingers slowed. When she slumped back onto the mattress, he pulled his hand from between her thighs and brought his fingers up and stuck them in his mouth, relishing in the taste of her with a soft moan.

Jade groaned and put a hand over her face. “You — _you_ will be the death of me, I think. Not the other way around. Maybe you already killed me,” she muttered.

He grinned as he kissed her lips again, “Oh no, doll. You can’t go dying on me now. You had something you wanted to do.”

She chuckled softly, hand still over her eyes as his hands slipped around her and pulled her up, holding her close. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You sure?” she asked softly, a worried looked on her face.

He softened, letting the playful demeanor fall away so he could fix her with a serious stare. “Baby, I _promise_ you I’m sure. Okay? You don’t worry about me,” he said, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth as he began to adjust their bodies as needed. “This is all about what you want, Jade.”

“I just might be bad at it,” she whispered.

“Not possible,” Chris said immediately, kissing her softly as he cradled her close to him.

As they shifted and moved, Jade began to look more than a tiny bit nervous. They had moved up the bed and he was just starting to recline back against the headboard when she gripped his arms.

“But what if …” she started, stopping short and not meeting his gaze.

“Jade,” he said as he sat up, cupping her face and making her look at him. “It’s okay, honey. I promise. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel it. Be my little spoon for tonight, and I’ll be fucking content as all hell.”

That had her smiling and laughing a bit softly. She pulled in a deep breath and looked at him seriously again, “I just don’t want to disappoint you or anything.”

Chris kissed her, because he got it. He understood how anxious she was, how she was working against a lot of things in her head. There wasn’t much he could do to stop those thoughts in her head. But he sure as hell could help.

When they parted, his hands moved down her back soothingly. “Again, not possible. Every time I’ve shared with you has been fucking amazing,” he said.

Still, she looked unsure, and yet not completely convinced that she wanted to stop. Chris gave her a soft smile, “Whatever you want, baby,” he said again.

Jade pulled in a breath and he felt her shift in a way that he knew what she was going to do before she said it — her back straightened, her shoulders squared, and she tilted her chin up. “I don’t want to stop. I want to try it,” she said, her words steady even though her cheeks flushed.

He grinned brightly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her soundly for a split second before he pulled back. Leaning back against the headboard, he dropped his hands to the top of her thighs and rubbed her encouragingly, “I’m all yours, sweetheart.”

She licked her lips, hands falling to his stomach as she moved to straddle his hips. He couldn’t stop the groan that fell from his lips as her wet pussy barely brushed his cock. When his eyes found hers again, Jade was looking far more confident with a bright smile.

His hands squeezed her thighs, “There’s my girl. Come on then, and show me what you got.”

Something flashed in her eyes, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. It was gone as quickly as he caught it and Jade was shifting again, one hand taking hold of his length as she leaned over him. The look of concentration on her face was just perfect and beautiful; Chris was so focused on it that when she paused, it caught him by surprise.

“What is it?” he asked, voice low and rough.

“Condom…” she said, almost absentmindedly as she looked over to the night stand.

Chris reached out with a grunt, opening the drawer and rummaging around, desperate for one of those fucking little packages. A growl of frustration left him as he came up empty handed. “Fuckin’ hell,” he ground out, looking back to Jade straddling his legs. “I can’t find one,” he said, hating how his voice had a whine to it.

Jade took a deep breath, pursing her lips before she reached between them and grabbed his cock again. “I’m clean, I’m on the pill. I — I trust you, Chris,” she said softly.

_Fuck she’s … she’s so amazing._

Chris licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah, I trust you too. I’m clean. But we should still be careful, you know, with …”

Jade slide his cock inside her, bottoming out and effectively silencing the rest of his sentence. His hands went to her hips immediately, a deep growl rolling through him. Jade’s hands flew to his wrists, gripping tightly as she took all of him and moaned, high-pitched and soft.

“Oh fuck, I don’t know how but it feels like you’re so much deeper this way,” she breathed, her hips rocking just barely above him.

_Yes, fuck yes._

Chris could only nod his agreement, his fingers digging into her hips as he tried to control his urge to move her over him. This was her show, and he was more than willing to wait for her.

Her lower lip was between her teeth as she took his hands and intertwined their fingers. She rolled her hips and gasped softly. “Oh,” she breathed. “Oh, I —.”

Jade repeated the action and they both groaned together.

“Fuck, Jade,” he breathed, hands flexing against hers.

“Chris,” she whined, hips stuttering again. “Like that?”

He nodded, “You know what you’re doing, baby. Keep going.”

Jade’s hands pulled away from his and trailed up his chest, planting firmly as she used the leverage to continued the movements. It felt so _fucking_ good, his cock rooted so deep inside her tight cunt. Her nails scratched gently on his chest as she continued to rock on top of him. So tight and wet and hot …

Chris watched her adamantly as Jade fucked him, her tits swaying with her movements, hair falling over her shoulders, mouth slack with her pleasure-laced noises. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and cupping one breast in his hand, giving her soft words of encouragement to keep going as his fingers played with her nipple. Before long, she was moaning loudly, sitting up straight and arching her back slightly as she moved faster.

He was so fucking close, but holding off as long as he could, wanting her to cum first. His hand snaked down her body to where they were joined. She was so fucking wet, her slick coating his cock and dripping down. He wet his fingers and dragged them up to her clit, circling the bundle as she gasped and her hips stuttered.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Chris murmured, fingers playing with her slowly. “Look at you, riding my cock. You’re so fucking good at it, baby. Such a good girl.”

Jade moaned, her back arching again, “Oh god, Chris … I’m gonna cum.”

He felt a growl let loose from the back of his throat, “Yes, sweetheart. I want you to cum for me.”

She surprised him when she grabbed his free hand, pressing it against her chest and holding it as her hips stuttered more and her body began to shake. He felt her heart’s erratic pulsing under his palm and for some reason, that pushed him nearly over the edge.

“Jade, sweetheart,” he panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“You first,” she answered with a moan, rocking her hips, her walls squeezing his cock tightly.

Chris couldn’t hold it. His hand dropped from her chest to her hip, squeezing tightly as a deep cry ripped from his chest. Everything in him coiled and tightened…

Jade went up all the way on her knees, his cock slipping out of her right at the moment he let go, his cum shooting out and covering her thighs and his stomach. “Oh fuck, Jade…” he groaned, heaving in air.

When his eyes moved back to her, she was smiling victoriously, fingers dipping into his spent on his stomach. “That was fun,” she murmured, bringing a few fingers up and slipping them into her mouth. His softening dick twitched at that sight.

“You didn’t finish,” he said, voice filled with disappointment.

She shook her head, pulling her fingers out of her mouth and trailing them down his chest, “I still enjoyed it…”

“Oh no, that’s not acceptable,” he interrupted, sitting up and easily rolling them so he was on top. His mouth fit over hers as his hand slipped between her thighs and picked up where his fingers had left off when she was riding him.

Her back arched her body up into his, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she moaned. “Fuck, Chris … oh please,” she mumbled against his lips.

“You’re just right there, aren’t you?” he answered her softly, pausing to suck her bottom lip and slip two fingers into her wet pussy. He curled his fingers, quite literally beckoning her orgasm to him.

“Y—yes, oh god,” she whimpered, tipping her face up to kiss him again. “Please, Chris please don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, doll,” he growled against her mouth, fingers fucking her faster as his thumb pressed against her clit. “Now give me what I want and cum all over my hand.”

Jade gasped against his mouth, body tensing, fingers digging into his shoulders, “Ch-Chris!”

Her body shook, a sob leaving her as her forehead pressed against his and she came hard. She was panting, holding him close to her as she continued to shudder through the aftershocks and his fingers slowly playing with her oversensitive clit.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Chris whispered, eyes running over all her features, hoping he could commit them all to memory perfectly.

She smiled shyly at him as he shifted and curled up beside her, holding her close. He listened as her breathing returned to normal, his hand tracing up and down her back as she came back to herself.

“You keep saying that,” Jade said softly after a moment.

His hand stilled, “Saying what?”

“How beautiful I am,” she answered very quietly, shifting against him.

Chris pressed his lips against her forehead, “Because you are, sweetheart.”

She swallowed hard, “You say it like it’s true, though. And I really cannot be the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. Chris, you’re an actor. I mean, you are always around such gorgeous women. You freakin’ worked with Hayley Atwell, and she’s _my_ girl crush for Christ’s sake.”

He brow furrowed and he pulled back to look at her, “Where’s this comin’ from, huh?”

She hid her face against him, “I don’t know. I know it’s weird and I’m completely ruining the mood. But I’m leaving tomorrow and I guess … I just needed to know why you say it and that makes no sense when I say it out loud.” By the time she finished, she was pressing her face against his neck and mumbling.

Chris shifted until she was looking him in the eye. “Hayley is beautiful, yes. But just because she is and I’ve worked with her doesn’t mean I can’t find you gorgeous as well. She and every actress, friend, _woman_ in my life has no bearing on what I think when I see you. Just like no other man in your life has a bearing on what you think of me.”

Jade swallowed hard and looked ashamed, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He brushed a hand through her hair. “Jade, you are an amazing woman. I’ve known you two days and I am totally convinced of it. And you are confident, I’ve seen it. Hell, you were just riding me like a seasoned pro,” he said with a smirk, happy to see her smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a moment, her gaze falling to her hand on his chest. “I’m trying to be rational in a very irrational situation, and nothing is making sense.”

“Me finding you beautiful and wanting to make love to you is irrational?” he asked carefully.

Jade sighed, “When you say it like that…”

Chris chuckled, hands going to her ass and squeezing, “Well I’m an actor. Give me some direction and I will say it how ever you like.”

She scoffed and then smiled ruefully at him, “I’m silly, what can I say.”

“You aren’t silly. You’re human, Jade,” he answered, leaning in and kissing her, hands palming her ass. “But you’re also fucking gorgeous. And right now you’re also a very dirty girl. So how about we hop in the shower, play around a bit, and then you give me some snuggles before you run away and break my heart.”

He was trying to have her smile, but part of him was quietly pointing out how he wasn’t completely joking.

Jade did smile and kissed him, “Okay. I think I can do that.”

Chris felt like he couldn’t sleep. When he was awake, he just looked at Jade in the dark, wondering what was going to happen now. In the morning they fooled around some more — Jade was handsy, rubbing her palms over his shoulders, arms, chest, and lower.

A couple hours before her flight, they got her packed up and before she could call a car, he had her stuff loaded in his Jeep and they were headed toward the airport.

“You really didn’t have to take me, Chris,” Jade said for at least the third time as he hauled her bag over his shoulder and took her hand.

Chris dropped a kiss on her nose, “You can stop saying it, we’re at the airport now, doll.”

She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

They took their time getting to the security gate. Jade seemed nervous, looking around them as they walked and he squeezed her hand, looking down at her from under his ball cap. “Stop, it’s fine. This isn’t L.A.,” he said softly.

Jade scoffed.

Finally, their steps slowed up near the security gate and she cleared her throat as he put her bag by her feet. “So…” she started, her voice a tad shaky.

“So,” he mimicked, taking both of her hands.

“Is this goodbye?” she asked.

“I don’t think so. I definitely don’t want it to be,” he said honestly, smirking at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jade narrowed her eyes, “You are trying to tell me something.”

Chris shrugged, “You left your phone unlocked, and I took advantage of the situation.”

She looked surprised, but happily surprised. “So, you creepily put your number in my phone, grabbed my number, and you’re expecting me to text your sorry ass?”

“Yup, pretty much,” he answered sternly, giving her a serious look before he smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her. “I should have asked.”

“Yes, you should have,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him in turn. “But I can forgive you. Your heart was in the right place, it seems.”

Chris chuckled, still holding on to her. “I’m gonna miss you, you know. Two days and I pretty much have gotten used to you, Writer,” he said honestly.

_Oh, way to go and play even more like a creep._

“I’m going to miss you too,” Jade answered softly, her face burrowing into his flannel shirt. He felt her take a long, deep breath. “This isn’t goodbye,” she said, her voice stern and he wondered if she was trying to convince herself or him.

“Not it’s not. It’s a ‘Talk to you soon,’” he said, rubbing his hands up and down her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Yes. Unless you’re going to ghost me.” She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. “And if you’re going to do that, I suggest you not even text me at all, mister.”

Chris chuckled and put his hand over his heart, “I swear. I won’t ghost. It might take me a bit sometimes to answer, but I promise. I will message you back.”

She didn’t smile and didn’t laugh. She just drew in a deep breath and nodded. They both stood still for a minute, the hustle and bustle of Boston travelers slipping past them as if they were steady rocks in a stream. Jade was looking everywhere but at his face — his shoulders, his arms, his neck, following her hands down his chest.

“I guess I should get going,” she said softly after a moment, and he didn’t miss the forlorn tone of her voice.

He nodded because … well fuck, what was he gonna do? He didn’t want her to leave, but anything besides letting her go was being a sappy romantic idiot.

_Oh and it’s not like you’re one of those, is it?_

Fuuuuck. 

“Message me,” Chris started to say, his voice rough. He cleared his throat, “Message me when you get home. So I know you got in safe, okay?”

Something in Jade melted, he could see it in the way her eyes softened when she finally looked up at him. She gave him a smile, “Okay. I will.”

He picked up her bag and helped her sling it over her shoulder. She took his hand and squeezed it. Then she walked away.

_Don’t do it. Don’t you fucking do it, Evans…_

“Hey, Writer!” Chris called out just before she was to the security line. 

Jade turned back, eyebrow furrowed. He closed the space between them, taking her face in his hands and pressing his mouth against hers. Just one last kiss, he told himself, so he could remember how she tasted, how she felt against him.

He heard the sound of her bag thudding against the floor as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He gripped her tightly, not wanting to let her go. It made him happy that she clung to him just as much.

Someone let out a loud wolf whistle and a few people catcalled, which made her pull back, blushing the prettiest color. “I—I’ll talk to you soon,” she stuttered out, beautiful blue eyes looking up at him hopefully.

Chris nodded, “Yes. Talk to you soon.” He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, “Be safe, okay?”

Jade swallowed hard, patting his chest and then tip-toeing up. She brushed her lips across his and in a flash, she had her bag and was in the line for security.

He stood and watched her, hands in his pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet. He must have looked like a sad puppy, watching her as she went through the usually craziness to get through security. On the other side, she jumped up and waved. His heart tugged as he went up on this tip toes and waved back, smiling at her.

“It’ll be okay, hon,” an elderly woman said as she shuffled past him. He didn’t realize she has been standing next to him watching until she patted his arm and spoke. “You’ll see her again soon, I recoken.”

“I hope you’re right,” Chris said absentmindedly, watching Jade’s blonde ponytail sway as she walked down the terminal. “I really hope you’re right.”

**THE END….?**


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truly the end! A nice little epilogue I thought of as I was writing Part Seven.  
> Thank you all again for your kudos and comments! They were so appreciated! xoxo

[Epilogue]

I could literally feel myself halfway to slumber as my body hit the sanctuary of my own bed. God, why did it always feel so fucking good to be back in your own bed after a trip? 

The covers and pillows smelled like home. I could feel the familiar spots that my body naturally gravitated too. Yes, there truly wasn’t anything in the world quite as good as coming home to one’s own bed. 

And yet, as tired as I was from traveling all evening and unpacking, my brain felt like it was racing. 

_That was a hell of a weekend._

Yeah it was. I grinned and pressed my hands over my face. Never in a million years… _never!_ It had been, hands down, a life-altering experience. Meeting Chris and spending two nights with him had given me serious post-trip blues. And how he had acted at the airport … surely he didn’t seriously think we would see each other again? Or stay in contact that much for that matter. 

My eyes slid over to catch the time on my alarm clock. Almost 11 p.m. I grabbed my phone — he did say he wanted me to let him know I had gotten home safe. 

It would be almost midnight in Boston. Chris would be passed out, like any sane adult. Best time to send a test text. 

Only … 

**_Hey._ **

Holy. Shit. He texted me first and … he put his name as _Boston?!_  Ugh what a dork. 

So I had to text back now. Surely … _surely_ he would be asleep. If he answered at all. 

_Hi :)  
So you really put your number in my phone under Boston? So smooth, Evans_

There. No harm done. Nice little ending. He probably wouldn’t answer. Especially at this hour. In all reality, he was probably one of those guys who hardly looked at his phone; and if he did, he’d probably get distracted and forget to message me back … 

**_Lol_ **

Was. He. Fucking. SERIOUS? And … oh no … 

I found myself chewing on my bottom lip as I waited on those three little dots to disappear and be replaced with … 

With what? I was getting my hopes up for nothing. He just saw me like, six hours ago. I’m still fresh in his mind. He’ll tell me good night and then that’ll be …

“Fuck,” I mumbled out loud. Well wasn’t that a good fucking question? 

A bunch of different follow ups raced through my mind all at once. Should I say it would depend on how serious Chris was in keeping in touch with me? Should I try to flirt over a text? God, no. I was a disaster in person. Over text would put the final nail in the coffin. 

But really … all of it felt so surreal; it wasn’t that Chris Evans the actor and I had met in a bar and, you know, slept together. It was that … I met a cool guy, who I actually liked and got along with. But our lives had us in completely different directions. So really, what was the reality that I would see him again? That anything would come of this? 

_Maybe a quirky little friendship? That’s probably how you should look at this and nothing more._

Yeah … it was quirky all right. That made me laugh out loud, and suddenly, I had an idea. I changed the contact info quickly and sent him one final text. 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is all Chris Evans's fault. Just ... it's all on his head.


End file.
